Noir Désir
by Oxenei
Summary: Je crois que c'est la mode de vouloir tomber le plus bas possible, on attend toujours que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver en tendant la main mais ici, tu sais Amour, il n'y a personne. Sirius Black/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Comment Sirius Black aurait il pu être innocenté , après la mort de Pettigrow ? Qui aurait pu témoigner et prouver , que oui , il était bien un traitre à sang ? **

_Dans la plus grande salle d'audience du ministère de la magie , Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout , devant un parterre d'hautes figures sorcières ._

_"Vous prétendez, demanda t-il , pouvoir prouvez que le dénommé Sirius Black, ici présent, est innocent c'est bien cela Dumbledore ? "_

_"En effet ." fût sa seule réponse , un léger sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres minces . _

_Sirius Black , le visage émacié derrière ses barreaux , regardait son ancien directeur avec stupéfaction . Ne venait on pas de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de sa non-allégeance à Voldemort ? _

_Que Pettigrow avait disparu et avec lui la vérité ? _

_"Et ... comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? " demanda d'un air suspicieux, les sourcils levés, Cornelius Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie ._

_"Oh, de la manière la plus simple qui soit Mr le Ministre . En appelant un témoin . Permettez vous que je le fasse entrer ? " demanda Dumbledore en s'inclinant légèrement ._

_Secouant d'un air las sa main, le ministre murmura un " Fait donc , fait donc..." , que le professeur interpréta comme un oui . _

_Il s'avança alors vers la lourde porta en bois et l'ouvrit , laissant entrer une jeune femme blonde ._

_Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil du témoin et regarda d'un air étonné ce qu'il l'entourait . _

_"Alors ainsi , vous détenez la vérité Madame ? " ricana le ministre. _

_"Oh ... Oui, je crois . " répondit elle d'un ton clair . _

_"Et qui êtes vous donc hein? Qu'elle est votre rapport avec toute cette affaire ? Connaissiez vous les Potters ? Pettigrow ? "_

_"Très peu . Mais je pense pouvoir vous éclairer sur un point. Sirius ne peut être fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres et à ses idées . "_

_"Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ? Même ses propres amis l'ont cru avant qu'il ne les poignarde dans le dos ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il n'a pas tuer tous ces moldus par simples haine envers eux ? "_

_Un silence s'installa pendant lequel la femme se mordit la lèvre . Elle leva alors les yeux vers le ministre de la magie et dit d'une voix douce et clair :_

_"Parce qu'il m'a aimé . Et que je suis une moldue . " _

_**Dis, comment tu t'appelles Junes ? Comment tu t'appelles ? **_

**" J'suis un mannequin glacé avec un teint de soleil ..." **

**" Ravalé , Homme pressé mes conneries proférées..."**

**" Qui veut de moi , et des miettes de mon cerveaux ? "**

" Always lost in the see... " chantonnait un jeune homme brun à l'allure particulièrement nonchalante, accoudé au bar du 'Distric' .

Depuis maintenant dix longues minutes Sirius Black attendait.

Il attendait que la radio passe enfin une chanson potable , il attendait que ses amis arrivent et s'assoient avec lui et enfin il attendait sa " Putain bière qui ne venait toujours pas " .

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait chez les moldus et il avait pris une fâcheuse tendance à reproduire leurs jurons ...

S'apprêtant à appeler une nouvelle fois le serveuse , il fut interrompu quand trois personnes entrèrent dans le pub, deux hommes et une femme. Un jeune homme au faible sourire et aux cheveux châtain clair ,

un grand brun à lunettes riant aux éclats , et une très jolie rousse qui tenait la main de ce dernier .

Il se leva pour leur indiquer sa présence et après s'être salué joyeusement ils s'assirent tous quatre et se racontèrent les dernières nouvelles.

James et Lily avait leur maison , James poursuivant ses études d'auror ... Rémus peinait à garder un emploi mais s'intéressait beaucoup à l'enseignement et avait une petite amie du nom de Chloée (une française) .

Il adorait les écouter . Les voir évoluer tous dans leur direction respectives sachant que chacun d'eux avait un avenir tout tracé , un avenir qu'il prédisait clair et glorieux .

Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard chacun avait pris sa vie en main, se construisant un nouveau chemin, s'avançant un peu plus loin... oui plus loin .

Pourtant, lui, stagnait .

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Sirius Black vivait sur ses réserves. D'or, de filles, d'amis .. Pour construire quelque chose de nouveau il fallait railler le passé, et au grand dieu non .. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas de toute .

Non. En fait c'était faux. Il ne stagnait pas, non. Il s'enfonçait. Oui c'était mieux, bien mieux.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, dans sa solitude, dans ses sorties à la con, qui l'emmenaient toujours plus loin. Plus profond.

Mais ça, eux ne le savait pas. Alors il sourit. Il ne faisait pas semblant avec eux .

Il leur raconta son déménagement dans un appartement beaucoup plus petit, il n'avait pas besoin de tant de place. Il leur raconta sa vie à Londres. Enfin, la partie immergé de l'iceberg disons : son travail chez un disquaire moldu et sa nouvelle guitare flambant neuve, sa nouvelle petite amie: ( Jane , Jamie , Lucie? Jane . Fait plus sérieux .) sa moto .. Nymphadora et ses appels quotidiens ... le chien de la voisine qui aboyait sans cesse ...

Ils sourirent , heureux de le voir lui aussi, avancer .

La soirée passa vite entre rire, fou rire et souvenirs évoqués. Après avoir payé leurs consommations ils sortirent et finalement se séparèrent au croisement de deux rues .

Sirius aurait juré que l'une était plus éclairé que l'autre .

Sirius habitait un petit deux pièces, non pas qu'il n'avait pas les moyen de s'en payer un plus grand, non . Mais les pièces trop grandes et inhabitées renforçait chez lui son impression de solitude .

Au centre de la pièce un grand lit occupait l'espace, lit qui faisait beaucoup rire James à chaque fois qu'il venait. " Il ne te manque plus qu'un mirroir au plafond ! " disait-il .

Sirius s'y coucha . 23h34 .

_"J'suis un mannequin glacé avec un teint de soleil .."_

23h46

_"Ravalé , homme pressé mes conneries proférés .. " _

00h00. Minuit . Minuit .

Une bonne heure non ? Minuit. L'heure où tous les chats , même les plus noirs , sont gris .

Il attrapa un t-shirt , noir , sa veste en cuir , et claqua la porte derrière lui .

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure un paquet de clope (habitude moldue) , son zipo offert par Lily et marcha dans la rue sombre fumant sa cigarette à l'odeur acre .

Ou irait il ce soir ? Il passa devant plusieurs clubs ou de jolies jeunes filles faisaient la queue pour rentrer . S'arrêtant devant l'un deux , il éteignit sa clope et s'approcha de la porte, faisant fit de la longue file d'attente .

Le videur le salua . Il entra .

A l'intérieur la musique était forte , les basse raisonnant étonnement dans son corps , comme un second cœur . Il choisit une table et se commandant un verre. Une bière . Il faisait tache dans ce décor, tout de noir vêtu on le remarquait trop parmi les danseurs blancs. Une fille se rapprocha de lui. Blanche , comme toutes les autres.

"Comment tu t'appelles ? " Hurla t-elle , couvrant à peine la musique .

Il la regarda. Brune cheveux mi long, petit jean, petit t-shirt, petite converses . Elle était mignonne mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Trop blanche. Il aurait eu l'impression de baiser avec Lily .

La fille comprit et s'en alla. Tous ces gens trop gentils, se déhanchant gentiment, sans trop se rapprocher bien sur, ça lui donnait mal au ventre. Il se sentait si loin d'eux et de leur niaiserie toute calculée... Au début on est farouche , ne pas trop faire sa chaudasse, ça choque . Du moins pas avant 2h30. Après, on peut se permettre de se rapprocher, les hanches frottant les hanches, on simule, mais très légèrement, après ça choque. Vers 3h00 on est bourré , au pire on mettra ça sur le compte de l'alcool hein . Si ça foire. Si c'est nul. Si le lendemain matin on se retrouve avec un thon dans son lit.

Mais au final on veut tous la même chose.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il recherchait .

**"Qui veut de moi , et des miettes de mon cerveaux ? **

**Qui veut entrer dans la toile de mon réseau ?"**

Il se cassa . Préférant encore le froid extérieur .

Il marcha alors dans les rues alentours, se promenant dans ce quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Au croisement avec une impasse, il entendit une musique forte en provenance du fond de cette dernière qui tranchait étonnement avec le calme alentour. Se disant à lui même que les voisins devaient être ravi, il s'y engouffra. Au bout de l'impasse une enseigne bleu criarde clignotait faiblement, on pouvait lire dessus " **Noir désir **" .

La musique , trop forte à son gout faisait vibrer la porte close. C'était quoi ? Un club privée ? Un bar à putes ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute ? Il frappa . Réalisant son geste dérisoire face au bruit intérieur il décida de faire demi tour. "Crétin" se dit il à lui même . Ce n'est qu'arrivé à mi rue que la porte s'ouvrit. Le son emplissant l'air ambiant, il ne pu que se retourner et voir un molosse le toiser : 2 mètres au garrot et un air franchement pas amical. A coté de lui les videurs du club de tout à l'heure étaient des danseuses.

"T'entres ou pas ? " lui beugla t-il .

J'entre ou pas ... se demanda t'-il . Devant son mutisme le mec s'apprêta à refermer la porte.

"Ouais, j'entre ."

Il s'avança alors vers le videur qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. A l'intérieur il n 'y avait que peu de lumière. La musique toujours aussi forte lui apparu plus clairement et il pu reconnaitre un air familier de hard rock . Un long bar s'étendait sur le coté droit et des serveurs s'affairaient derrière à servir des cocktails. De petites tables rondes étaient disposées autour d'une scène centrale, où des filles en lingerie dansaient langoureusement des billets à leurs pieds. Une décoration assez gothique, torches, canapé en soie rouge et noir , l'ambiance y était agréable. Tout à son observation il en oublia le videur :

" On touche pas aux filles sans leurs autorisations, on paye comptant et on consomme ". Le message était assez clair je pense .

Descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de la salle, il remarqua une autre pièce au fond. Il s'y engouffra.

La musique y était plus douce, les filles plus habillées et bizarrement ça le rassura. Il se maudit mentalement de sa niaiserie , se sentant pencher dangereusement du coté "blanc" . Il choisit un canapé dans un coin et observa . Il y avait pas mal de monde, des mecs en très grande majorité, plutôt vieux . Certaines danseuses faisaient des show privés à des clients apparemment très excités. Elles étaient douées.

Il les regarda sans les voir , leurs jupette de cuir lui faisant un effet bien plus certain que la fille en t-shirt blanc et petites converses. Elles ondulaient gracieusement, courbant les reins de façon plus que subjective..

" Vous désirez ? " demande soudain une voie claire .

Il se retourna , pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme blonde. Elle devait mesurer pas loin d'1m80, des cheveux d'un blond très clair parsemé de mèches rose fushia. Ses yeux d'un bleu anormal le regardaient de façon aguicheuse.

Habillé d'un corset rose, d'une jupette noir en cuir et de longues cuissarde elle était plus que sexy.

" Ça dépend, que me proposez vous ? " Lui lança t-il de son sourire le plus charmeur, le même sourire qui deux ans plus tôt, faisait tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds. Au propre comme au figuré.

" Tout dépend de l'argent que vous comptez y mettre .." rétorqua t-elle, ne paraissant aucunement déstabilisé par Sirius.

" Je ne suis pas tellement sure de vouloir dépenser des fortunes ici ..." dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

" Il me faudrait sans doute un avant gout "

Elle leva un sourcil, et s'approcha de lui , mettant un bras de chaque coté de lui sur l'accoudoir.

" Écoute moi bien mon mignon, j'en ai vu passer pas mal des fils à papa tel que toi , pensant qu'ils pouvaient tout acheter avec leurs billets, mais ici, on ne fait pas dans les nourrissons désolée, même s' ils ont la plus belle gueule du monde. "

Elle se releva alors, et Sirius remarque un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusque là.

" T'as raison je suis pété de thune, et toi non, et vu l'état de ton avant bras tu en as bien besoin. Ça coute cher ces saloperies, non ? Et tu sais quoi, moi j'ai désespérément besoin d'une pipe, quelle soit faite par toi ou par une autre de tes petites copines je m'en contre tape . En revanche ton porte feuille, lui surement pas . "

Il avait dit ça de son ton le plus monocorde , ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion . La fille s'arrêta et le fixa d'un air étrange. Se mordant la lèvres et serrant les poings, elle se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes . Il la suivit .

"Comment tu t'appelles? " lui demanda t-elle pendant qu'elle s'affairait à genoux sur le carrelage crasseux à lui enlever son pantalon.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? T'aura la bouche pleine, pas la peine de gémir mon nom."

Elle se tut devant son ton implacable.

Une main sur la paroi en contre plaqué des toilettes, l'autre dans les cheveux de la fille qu'il guida, plus fort, plus profond et il s'enfonça comme jamais encore il ne s'était enfoncé .

Il jura avoir entendu quelqu'un sangloter et après quelques instants il comprit que c'était lui même. Il jouit brutalement et elle avala. S'affaissant sur la paroi glacé, il se mit à sangloter de plus belle, les larmes coulant

rapidement sur ses joues .

Était il jamais tombé aussi bas ?

Après quelque minutes les larmes se calmèrent et il reprit ses esprits .

La fille était assise sur les toilettes, se grillant une blonde en le regardant. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment fait gaffe mais elle était plutôt belle. Pas seulement aguicheuse et bien foutue, non , elle avait un beau visage. Des yeux d'un bleu pale , presque translucide qui lui donnaient l'impression de regarder sans regarder vraiment, de long cheveux blonds clairs, surement décolorés, attaché en une queue de cheval lâche ou était ce due au fait qu'il l'avait tenu par les cheveux? Un nez droit et fin, un cou gracile . En fait, tout en elle dégageait une impression de cassure, de fragilité. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux bleu avec du noir et ses lèvres portaient des restes d'un rouge à lèvres violet foncé. Comme une poupée de porcelaine habillée pour halloween .

"Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu restes?" lui demanda t' il sans une once d'agressivité dans la voix . Son timbre froid et grave semblant s'être évanouie avec les larmes .

"Tu crois pas que j'ai fais ça gratuitement quand même ? " le toisa t-elle en levant un sourcil , tirant de plus belle sur sa cigarette .

"Non .. non bien sur . Attends, voilà . Combien veux tu ? Ton prix sera le mien . " dit il en se relevant cherchant dans sa poche son porte monnaie .

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à trouver son liquide elle s'avança vers lui et reboutonna son pantalon Elle était très proche, et leva son regard clair vers lui .

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici hein? Tu cherches un peu de crasse, tu te trouves un peu trop propre ? Un peu trop blanc ? " demanda t-elle . " La gentille petite amie choisie par papa ne te suffit plus , elle ne suce pas assez bien peut être ? "

Elle demanda ça comme elle lui aurait demandait s'il faisait beau dehors .

" Je veux toucher le fond " fut sa seule réponse .

Il baissa alors la tête, qu'elle lui remonta entre ses doigts fins pour le forcer à la regarder .

"On a tendance à croire que lorsque qu'on touche le fond , on prend appuis et que d'une poussée on remonte... Seulement... On oublie souvent le poids de toute l'eau accumulée et on se retrouve finalement à creuser encore plus pour chercher les bulles d'air qui seraient restées prisonnières sous la terre." Un silence s'installa .

"Suis moi" lui dit elle simplement. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina devant le miroir fêlé des toilettes .

Côte à côte, il la regarda longtemps voyant en elle comme un reflet un peu cassé, un peu branlant de lui même. Se maudissant d'autant plus, il se tourna vers elle. Elle lui souriait. D'un sourire vrai. Blanc .

"Casse toi " lui dit -elle "T'as rien à faire ici "

Il la regarda lui sourire, et eu l'envie farouche de l'entrainer, la jetant en travers de ses épaules et l'emmenant loin de tout ce merdier.

Après tout elle ne devait pas être très lourde?

**"Car je suis, un Homme pressé **

**Un Homme pressé .."**

La regardant une dernière fois il se mit à courir. Il la dépassa, dépassa le videur, l'enseigne qui clignotait toujours "Noir désir" et il couru, comme il n'avait encore jamais couru. A bout se souffle il s'arrêta sur le London bridge et respira à plein poumon l'odeur de la nuit , l'air frais . S'accrochant à la rambarde il regarda au loin et hurla. De colère, de peine, de douleur. La nuit trop noir l'enveloppa. Il hurla.

4h57.

Le lit au centre la pièce s'affaissa sous son poids.

Qu'était on censé faire à 4h57 ? Regarder sa partenaire se demandant si oui ou non on passe la nuit à ses cotés, si oui ou non le petit déjeuné sera prit ensemble?

Il regarda la plafond . Longtemps , jusqu'à ce que le sommeil prenne possession de lui .

Une chose était sur, demain, lui prendrait son bol de céréales seul .

_Dis , June , _

_Qu'était on censé faire à 4h58?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre numéro deux de "Noir désir", j'espère qu'il vous plaira ... Cette fois c'est la vie de Junes , on apprend à mieux connaitre ses galères et le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire .

Il y aura au cours de l'histoire des scènes assez...explicites disons. lol (pas classée M pour rien . )

Ce n'est pas une histoire tellement joyeuse donc ne noyez pas votre clavier hein, vous ne pourriez plus me mettre des reviews ! (fille à peine intéressée ..)

Bonne lecture à tous, Gros Bisous .

Oxe'

BAAM BAAM BAAM .

"Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ?! " hurla une femme à la porte du 2 Cristen road London.

"Ça fait deux mois qu'j'attends mon loyer! Ça suffit maintenant ! Ou vous me le donnez ou j'appelle mon mari qu'il vous foute dehors !"

Son mari. Oui. Pas les flics bien sur . S'il venaient ici ils auraient d'autres choses à régler qu'un loyer impayé.

Se levant doucement, Junes fit le plus d'efforts possibles pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Collant sa face contre la porte elle écouta si des bruits lui parvenaient.

Plus rien . Peut être était elle allé chercher son mari ?

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Quel réveil .

Elle regarda alors son minuscule studio et ce dit que ça ne serait pas tellement une grosse perte qu'on la foute dehors. Non c'était débile. Ou irait elle ?

Chassant ces idées elle se dirigea vers le réchaud et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Ça irait mieux après un café.

Le temps que l'eau bout elle alla se doucher. La minuscule salle de bain était décidément bien miteuse . La pomme de douche pendant lamentablement, à moitié pétée . Le carrelage fendu ici et là, un bout de miroir en moins ...

Elle alluma l'eau. Sa douce chaleur lui fit du bien et elle se laissa aller à ses pensées. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et tout en séchant maladroitement ses longs cheveux blonds elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Son maquillage noir avait coulé. De toute, elle avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais l'enlever. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient de chaque coté de ses épaules trop minces . Sur un tatouage en dessous de sa clavicule on pouvait lire :

**"For blue, blue skies . "**

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et voyant l'eau bouillir elle se fit son café. Elle ouvrit son placard où se côtoyaient sac de pâtes et manteau d'hiver, sachet de soupe et jupe en cuir. Le café tout seul c'était bien pour le petit déj' après tout.

Elle se roula une clope et s'installa devant son unique fenêtre en regardant Londres. Le soleil pointait son nez et on pouvait remarquer que les trottoirs étaient trempés. Elle se rappelait en effet être rentrée sous la pluie hier soir .

_Ding ding ding ding _" Bienvenue sur radio Londres, il est 11h30 et tout de suite un peu de musique pour les réveils tardifs " Et la musique se déclencha .

11h30

Café fini. Elle était en avance .

BAAM BAAM BAAM

"Ouvre la garce je sais qu't'es là! J'entends ta radio ! "

Merde! Et voilà le mari .

Junes enfila une chemise et un pantalon noir le plus vite possible. Cherchant dans son sac un peu de fric oublié elle n'y trouva que 50 livres.. Ça ne suffirait pas . Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas fait payer bordel !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte où l'autre pachyderme tambourinait en l'injuriant. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle ouvrit. Un gros mec se tenait devant elle, visiblement surpris qu'elle lui ouvre. Il la regarda de toute sa hauteur derrière sa moustache de morse et sourit.

"Alors ma jolie , t'as finalement trouvé la poignée ? " Ricana t-il en la reluquant ouvertement , ses yeux se posant sur les deux boutons en haut de la chemise qu'elle avait oubliée de refermer.

"Je n'ai que 50 livres, je vous donnes le reste demain. C'est promis ."

"50 c'est pas assez ma jolie " il se pencha pour mater ses fesses " Mais on peut peut être s'arranger ...? " demanda t-il en lui caressant de la main ses cheveux mouillés .

"Je ne pense pas que votre femme serait ravie .." tenta -t elle d'une voie qui tremblait de plus en plus .

"Chut.." il lui posa un gros doigt sale sur les lèvres , " elle en saura rien du tout , je lui dirais qu' tu m'as filé le fric et c'est bon on s'ra quitte, hein ? "

Elle se recula assez vivement et, lui promettant son fric pour demain matin elle claqua la porte , dégouté .

J'suis pas une pute , j'suis pas une pute , j'suis pas une pute ! Merde ! se répéta t-elle frappant légèrement sa tête contre la porte fermée.

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

Qu'est ce que je fous là ...

Elle se remit à penser à la soirée d'hier .

Elle était allé bosser Au Noir désir' comme tous les soirs, ils payaient pas mal comme serveuse, plus que la moyenne en tout cas. Le prix à payer pour la mini jupe en cuir sans doute .

Et puis Junes ne faisait que le service, elle ne dansait pas pour les clients bien que les demandes ne manquent pas. Trop jeune disait le patron et ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle n'avait alors trop rien à craindre à part une main aux fesses de la part d'un vieux pervers un peu trop saoul de temps en temps. Et Joey, le videur n'était jamais très loin . Un geste déplacé et tu vires. C'est la règle.

Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas fait virer, lui ?

Elle se rappela de son air un peu perdu quand il regardait les filles qui dansaient, de son désir tout juste contenu , des ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient nonchalamment devant les yeux , ses yeux d'un gris vraiment bizarre .

A peine 20 ans. Elle était allé le voir, lui faire comprendre que c'était pas sa place qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez papa . Et c'était faite rembarrer comme jamais. Son regard glacé la toisant comme la plus insignifiante des choses .

Il se croyait dans un bar à pute. Il la détaillait des pieds à la tête passant son corps aux rayons X s'arrêtant sur la face interne de son coude , marqué de nombreuses cicatrices.

La vérité c'était que Junes avait besoin de thune. Vraiment . Pour son loyer oui , mais aussi pour payer cette saloperie qui n'était plus que son unique recours.

Après tout il était mignon, beau même et n'avait pas l'air d'un dingue enfin pas vraiment. Sans doute un peu paumé, oui .

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore fait . Elle n'était pas une pute , non ..

Sa main dans ses cheveux se fit ardente , suppliante , violente . Il l'a guida fort et joui dans un râle...sanglot ?

Il était par terre et pleurait . Pleurait comme un môme , un gamin qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise et qui se demandait si sa maman lui pardonnerait son erreur .

Junes s'assit sur les toilettes et attendit . Elle ne voulait pas tellement son fric , mais voir ce qui allait se passer après. Il se releva alors brusquement cherchant son porte monnaie lui promettant tout le fric qu'elle voudrait .

Combien voulait elle au fait ? On prend combien pour faire ça ?

Il était tellement pitoyable , son pantalon grand ouvert laissant apercevoir un caleçon noir . Sa chemise défaite , toute froissée des larmes pleins les yeux. Il n'avait rien à faire ici .

_**Je crois que c'est la mode de vouloir tomber le plus bas possible , on attend toujours que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver en tendant la main mais ici , tu sais amour , il n'y a personne **_.

Elle le rhabilla et l'emmena devant le miroir, lui faisant comprendre que sa place à lui n'était pas là. Il la regarda quelques instants d'un air presque ... suppliant? et partit en courant . Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague odeur, mélange d'un parfum pour homme et de sexe.

Elle était censé faire quoi après ? Après avoir fait ça ?

4h58.

Elle finit son service comme si rien ne c'était passé et rentra chez elle à pied. S'effondrant sur son lit .

Elle était toujours appuyée la tête contre la porte . Elle aurait du prendre son fric, maintenant elle était dans la merde.

12h03.

Et en retard . Elle fila dans la salle de bain, et à l'aide la serviette de bain tenta d'enlever un peu de noir sur le haut de ses joues. Attrapant son crayon elle se farda le tour des yeux qu'elle jugeait trop clairs. Ce bleu si pale c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait pour son travail. Mouef.. ça irait pour aujourd'hui. Attachant ses cheveux, un peu plus secs que tout à l'heure, en une longue queue de cheval, elle sortit en trombe, enfilant ses bottes courtes au passage.

Elle passa devant l'appartement de sa propriétaire se demanda comment elle allait faire pour payer .. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Elle courrait dans la rue encore trempée. Si elle ratait son bus elle pourrait être renvoyé et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça .

C'est bon il n'était pas encore passé, elle arriverait à l'heure, ou tout juste.

La journée passa . Son travail au restaurant ne lui faisait pas gagner beaucoup mais c'était tranquille et le patron l'aimait bien. Peut être voudrait il bien lui faire une avance sur son salaire ?

Elle mangea un sandwich à sa pause en fumant sa clope .

A la fin de son service elle demanda à Luc son patron. Il refusa. Pas assez de fric en ce moment disait il . Elle aurait sa paye avec les autres . Merde.

20h05.

Elle trainait dans les rues .

Arrivée chez elle, elle attrapa vite fait des fringues pour ce soir, son maquillage et partit pour le Noir' .

23h.

Le service commençait . Au début il n'y avait presque personne, le bar se remplissait plus tard pour atteindre son apogée vers minuit. Minuit. L'heure où tous les chats son gris .

"Ça va chérie? " C'était Lucie , une amie qui servait ici comme elle depuis 3 ans .

"T'as pas l'air bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "elle s'inquiétait vraiment . Pourquoi lui mentir.

"J'ai besoin de fric et ..."

"Tu devrais vraiment arrêter cette merde Junes. Vraiment c'est super mauvais ." la coupa t-elle .

Elle savait tout ça.

"Non c'est pour mon loyer , je dois le payer demain et j'ai deux mois de retard, je vais me faire virer. " pendant qu'elle disait ça, son rouge à lèvres redessinait sa bouche bien trop pâle. Elle avait redressé ses cheveux en un haut chignon lâche et avait tracé à l'intérieur des mèches d'un noir très sombre ce qui tranchait avec leur clarté habituelle.

"Mince, répondit Lucie j'ai pas une thune moi non plus..Je t'en aurait filé sinon, tu le sais hein? "

Ouais ça aussi elle le savait .

Son service se passa sans encombre. La musique lui martelait les tympans. Elle servit de nombreuses bières, absinthe et autres martinis .

Sentant les regards sur elles, oppressant.

Et tout d'un coup, elle le vit. Il était assis au fond de la deuxième salle, à la même place qu'hier, installé négligemment, les jambes écartées ses bras étendus sur le dossier du canapé. Il la fixait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce .

Étonnement le cœur de Junes manqua un battement et s'affola. Que faisait il là ? Allait-il tout raconter à son patron ?

Lucie alla le servir, l'aguichant ouvertement .

"Qu'est ce que tu regarde ma jolie ? J'tai commandé une absinthe , j'aimerai bien pas poiroter deux heures! "

Le client qu'elle était entrain de servir avait remarqué son absence et la regardait d'un air mécontent .

"Je vous apporte ça dans deux minutes, Monsieur" répondit elle faisant vite demi tour vers le bar où Lucie préparait la commande du brun .

"Que veut il ? " demanda t-elle sans doute un peu vite car Lucie leva un sourcil interrogateur .

"Une bière, pourquoi ? "

"Je lui apporte " Sur ce elle prit le plateau des mains de son amie et fila dans sa direction .

"Et mon absinthe ?! " Lui cria le vieux qu'elle avait servit il y a plus de deux minutes , quand elle passa devant lui , les yeux fixé sur le regard acier du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il rivait toujours sur elle un œil glacé, prédateur. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle se retrouva d'un coup vraiment bête. Que devait elle dire au fait ?

Elle posa la bière devant lui et lui demanda de la voix la moins tremblante possible :

"Que veux tu ? Pourquoi es tu revenu ? "

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un mince sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres pleines.

"J'avais oublié de te payer pour ton travail hier ."

Elle resta abasourdi . Sa voix froide, monocorde, semblait être de retour. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche, et répondit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

"Je ne veux pas de ton fric. Garde le . Je ne suis pas une pute ."

S'apprêtant à faire demi tour elle senti une main la retenir par le bras. Il s'était levé et l'avait rapproché de lui . Ils étaient à présent collés, les reins de Junes touchant le bas ventre de l'inconnu . Il se pencha alors à son oreille et murmura le nez dans ses cheveux :

"Désolé d'être revenu.." il respira longuement son parfum "..mais j'en veux plus ."

Son cœur sembla s'affoler . Était il sérieux? Pourquoi faisait il ça ?

Elle se retourna vivement et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, s'apprêtant à appeler Joey pour qu'il dégage cet importun. Mais elle fut stoppé dans son élan.

Dans son regard il y avait bien plus que du désir, de l'envie.

Elle pouvait presque y lire de la supplication. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"S'il te plait . C'est mon adresse " il lui fourra un papier dans la main. "Viens après ton service. Je t'attendrai."

Il la relâcha alors et pris la direction de la porte de sortie.

Junes resta longtemps à fixer la bière encore pleine sur la table basse, la musique trop forte, beaucoup trop forte .

"Et mon absinthe Bordel ! "

Elle l'avait presque oublié celui là .

Attrapant la bière encore fraiche elle marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à lui et la lui jeta à la tête.

"Désolée , on a plus d' absinthe ."

Sur ce, elle sortit, se dirigeant vers les loges sous le regard amusé ou irrité des autres clients.

Elle s'appuya sur la table de maquillage et se regarda dans la glace. On aurait dit un fantôme, une poupée trop fardée, trop mince au cœur qui bat trop vite .

_Merde. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à tous !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre , toujours raconté du point de vue de Junes , mais on repassera vite à Sirius promis :p_

_Ce sont donc les retrouvailles des deux protagonistes peut être pas celles auxquelles on s'attend . ._

_Je voulais ici étoffer, enrichir un peu leur relation, je vous laisse juger . _

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour les précédents chapitres mais , je les écris en écoutant une chanson particulière à chaque fois : pour le chapitre 1 c'était __l'Homme pressé __de Noir Désir ._

_chapitre 2 , __For blue Skies __de Stray's don't sleep_

_Et ce chapitre ci est à lire en écoutant __Showbiz__ , de Muse . _

_Vous pouvez toujours relire les précédents chapitres en écoutant la musique hein ( fille qui a de l'espoir.. ) ^^_

_Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , elles m'encouragent à continuer et promis Sherazade , je vais faire attention aux fautes de frappes :p . Merci pour tes conseils . _

_Merci à vous tous et puis euh ... Continuez, j'adore ça ! XD_

_Bisous . Oxe _

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Controlling my feelings for too long  
Controlling my feelings for too long  
Controlling my feelings for too long  
Controlling my feelings for too long **

Junes marchait dans la rue sombre , son sac noir en faux cuir se balançant négligemment au bout de son bras. Elle avait relu et re-relu le petit papier des dizaines de fois et à chaque fois, son cœur faisait un bon, bien trop haut. Était-ce de la peur ? Pas si sur . Et après tout il ne lui avait toujours pas filé son fric ..

N'arrivant pas a décider ce qu'elle allait faire , elle errait dans le quartier de l'inconnu, opposé parfait du sien. De grandes maisons aux façades blanches s'élevaient de chaque coté de rues parfaitement entretenues.

Des arbres, (encore feuillus à cette saison ?), s'étendaient, alignés parfaitement avec les maisons. On se serait cru dans un décor de cinéma, et bizarrement ce n'était pas elle l'actrice principal du film. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une touriste un peu gauche dans un musée empreinté, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le sol parfaitement lisse et propre. Les gens ne mâchaient donc pas chewing-gum ici?

Numéro 2. C'était donc là. Junes avait l'impression que la maison était encore plus belle que les autres . Le montant de la porte était finement ouvragé et devant le péron s'étendait un escalier dans lequel on aurait pu se regarder. Sa main tremblait imperceptiblement en serrant le papier dont les écritures commençaient à s'effacer. Elle avait pris sa décision. Demain matin le mari de sa propriétaire lui réclamerait son loyer et elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui donner ou de céder à ses avances. Réprimant un frisson de dégout, elle se décida à monter les marches la séparant de la porte en bois sombre. Elle demandera son fric pour hier et elle partirait. Oui. Elle fera ça .

Devant la porte elle se demanda quelle attitude adopter. Elle verrait bien, de toute façon elle avait sa bombe lacrymogène au cas où. Se raccrochant à cette idée elle sonna. Mister Black. Quelle ironie .

Aucune réponse. Elle attendit une minute et s'apprêtant à réessayer, son doigt levé vers l'interphone, elle entendit une voix grave répondre :

"Oui? "

"Euh .. bonjour. Enfin bonsoir. C'est Junes, je ... enfin ..." se rappelant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, elle se retrouva bête quelques secondes. " La fille du Noir désir , je suis venue pour l'argent , enfin... pour celui d'hier soir .."

"Ah oui, bien sur. Entre. Junes ." Son nom dans sa bouche semblait d'un coup bien plus grave et sérieux. N'ayant pas vraiment prévu qu'il la ferait entrer, elle fut surprise d'entendre un bruit sourd signifiant que la porte s'était déverrouillée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre assez fortement. A l'intérieur, elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise : un escalier tout en marbre semblait déservir des appartements dans les étages supérieurs . Des boites aux lettres, trois, étaient accrochées sur le mur d'à coté . Au pire elle pourrait toujours hurler pour qu'on vienne la sauver, les voisins viendraient peut être l'aider. A moins qu'ils ne soient tous dans le coup. Elle s'imagina alors, tout en montant les marches, un espèce de gang kidnappeur qui l'aurait séquestré dans une cave sordide . Se penchant soudainement par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier massif, elle ne remarqua aucune porte descendant vers une quelconque cave. Rassurée furtivement par cette idée , elle continua à gravir les marches. Le bruit de ses talons lui semblait de plus en plus fort, s'accordant au rythme de son cœur, parfois rapide, parfois très lent. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

**Controlling my felling for too long**

Elle stoppa soudainement sa montée mécanique. Il n'y avait plus d'escalier à gravir. Sur le palier il n'y avait qu'une unique porte faite du même bois sombre que celle de l'entrée et sur la sonnette on pouvait lire _Mister Sirius Black_. Là elle ne pouvait plus reculer, surtout qu'à peine le pied posé devant la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Dans l'entrebâillement se tenait le jeune homme brun. Il ne semblait pas très bien réveillé, ses cheveux en bataille, lui donnant un air négligé assez sexy , il fallait l'avouer . Sa chemise avait, semblait il était reboutonnée à la va vite car quelques boutons n'étaient pas à la bonne place. Une cravate noir tombait de son cou , elle était tellement déserrée qu'on se demandait comment elle pouvait bien encore tenir.

**Controlling my felling for too long**

Il la regardait d'un air fatigué un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres . "Tu es venue." dit il simplement . "Entre. "

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux , son cœur semblant vouloir s'échapper à tout prix de sa poitrine, tapant farouchement contre ses côtes. Ses yeux gris étaient doux et comme dans un rêve elle entra. Le réveil fut brutal quand elle entendit la lourde porte claquer derrière elle.

Merde.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers un bar en bois noir et elle cru vaguement l'entendre lui parler de whisky , mais son cœur battait trop fort à ses tempes et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle détailla la pièce s'attardant dans les recoins sombres, cherchant des yeux un éclat acier témoin d'une lame cachée, d'un pistolet ou de menottes accrochées aux murs. Mais elle en vit rien de tout ça . Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand lit au drap noir en soie . Songeant qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un miroir au plafond elle détailla alors un tableau qu'elle connaissait bien . Elle s'avança devant ce dernier et elle du se plonger un peu trop longtemps dans ses pensées car elle ne réalisa ce qu'elle faisait que lorsque l'inconnu lui tendit un verre de whisky en murmurant :

"Marc Chagall ."

"Le violoniste bleu." finit elle.

Il la regarda un instant surpris, comme si une serveuse d'un bar de striptease ne pouvait reconnaitre un tableau de grand maitre. Ses yeux se firent alors plus doux et il sourit .

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais." ses yeux se perdant dans le bleu profond du tableau .

"Moi non plus.. " Sa voix n'était plus qu'un très léger souffle et pendant un long moment personne ne dit mot. Ils regardaient tous deux le tableau et le silence ne fut briser que par le bruit des pas que fit Sirius quand il alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il posa son verre de martini sur le parquet et demanda :

"Combien veux tu ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça alors .. je ne sais pas quels sont les tarifs .." il semblait gêné, sa voix baissant de volume au fur et à mesure .

**And forcing our darkest souls to unfold **

Junes ne répondit pas, elle se retourna juste pour lui faire face. Il la détailla une nouvelle fois, de façon beaucoup plus douce, s'attardant sur ses jambes dévoilées, son décolté profond d'où dépassait légèrement un soutien gorge en dentelle noir . Il toussota et baissa les yeux pour masquer son désir, se donnant contenance en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Junes sourit . On aurait vraiment dit un enfant prit en faute .

Reposant son verre il continua, sa voix un peu plus forte, sans doute encouragé par l'alcool :

"500, 1000 livres ? Il faut que tu me dises tu sais.. " il sourit gêné. Le soucis c'est que Junes n'avait aucune idée des tarifs en vigueur, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement quand elle entendit les sommes proposées. Mille Livres ? Avec ça elle pourrait payer son loyer pour des mois à l'avance !

Elle acquiesça alors d'un mouvement rapide de tête et Sirius sourit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar, son verre vide à la main. Junes s' interressa enfin au sien, un liquide d'un jaune sombre remplissait le fond d'un très beau verre sans aucun doute en cristal. Elle en sentit le contenu. Et si c'était du poison ? Elle chassa cette idée d'un geste de la tête et bu d'une traite son verre . La tête lui tourna un instant et elle décida donc de s'assoir sur le bord du lit . Elle posa le verre sur le parquet comme l'avait fait Sirius une minute avant. Sirius. Sirius Black . Un prénom vraiment bizarre. Junes se demanda d'où ça pouvait venir (peut être français? )... Lui reconnaissant alors un certain charme français elle se détendit . Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les français étaient des gentlemans. Sur ce, elle étendit ses jambes devant elle et les regarda, gantées dans des bas résilles noir, ses chaussures à talons aiguilles dérapant sur le parquet sombre. Elle se sentit d'une vulgarité sans nom dans ce décor si sobre et élégant. Pour remédier à ça elle décida d'enlever ses chaussures en faux cuir verni et les cacha sous le sommier du lit . C'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour revenir les mains chargée d'un verre plein et d'une bouteille en cristal remplit du même liquide ambre que celui des verres. Il la regarda, ses chaussures enlevées.

"Dommage, je les aimais bien..." soupira t-il. Il remplit le verre vide de Junes et posa le reste par terre. Il s'asseya alors à coté d'elle, trop proche, et bu son verre. Lentement. Junes s'obstinait à garder son regard fixé droit devant, cachant la chaleur que sa présence répandait dans son corps. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait le liquide sombre, la tête lui tournait . Sa poitrine commençait à se soulever trop rapidement et elle du ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas suffoquer .

**Pushing us into self destruction  
Pushing us into self destruction**

"Dis, Junes, combien tu prendrais pour passer la nuit ici ? "

Son cerveau se mit alors à tourner à mille à l'heure. Quoi ? Mais pour qui la prenait-il ?

"Je suis juste venue récupérer mon argent et c'est tout ." dit elle en se levant brusquement . "Il n'est pas question que je reste ici une minute de plus ." Elle se leva alors et partit en direction de la porte. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit , il était devant elle et bloquait toute retraite .

"Je t'en pris, écoute ... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je .. Je ne te toucherai pas, je te le promets . Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, j'aimerai juste ... enfin .. . " Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et sa main vint frôler sa joue, avec une douceur extrême. "Ne me prends pas pour un dingue hein...," il sourit à cette idée " , enfin je le suis peut être.. mais je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne te forcerai à rien "

"Passe juste la nuit avec moi. Je ne nierai pas que je te désir, mais si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te toucherai pas. Tu as ma parole de gentleman. "

Sa parole de gentleman ?

Français !!! Elle éclata de rire à cette idée. Il sourit alors, se détendant d'entendre un rire aussi doux .

"Tu veux bien rester alors ? Ton prix sera le mien . " Sa voix était si faible que Junes en fut ému. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus et elle finit par dire d'une voix tranchante :

"Dix Milles Livres." Le montant lui était venu comme ça, sans réfléchir et elle se trouva d'un coup vraiment grotesque. Mais c'était sans compter le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de Sirius .

"Dix milles." répéta t-il. Sa main glissa alors de sa joue à sa main , et il l'entraina vers le lit ou il la fit s'assoir . Lui intimant de ne pas bouger, il se dirigea vers le bar d'où il sortit son porte feuille. Il en retira des billets . Beaucoup .

"Je n'ai que deux milles sur moi, est ce que je peux te faire un chèque pour le reste ? " demanda t-il comme il aurait demandé si boire du thé à la place du café ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle murmura un léger oui , abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait . Il gribouilla alors sur un chéquier un montant qu'elle pensa important et revint vers elle . Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'étira , sa chemise remontant légèrement sur une fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour s'enfoncer dans son pantalon noir.. Il sourit à Junes. Et elle lui répondit, s'allongeant à ses cotés . Ils ne cessèrent de se regarder dans les yeux et elle en profita alors pour le détailler plus précisément : ses yeux étaient .. magnifiques . Pas d'autres mots ne pouvaient les décrire . D'un gris acier ils auraient pu être froids mais du tout. Une douceur incomparable se dégageait d'eux et Junes se surprit à penser qu'un regard pareil ne pouvait être que celui de quelqu'un de bien. Un nez droit , plutôt fin se terminait sur une légère barbe de trois jours encadrant des lèvres pleines , d'un rose pâle . Il était très beau. Sa peau était aussi brune que celle de Junes était blanche, ses cheveux aussi noir que les siens étaient blonds, seul leurs yeux semblaient s'accorder à merveille, le gris se fondant au bleu, comme un pâle matin d'hiver .

"Est ce que je peux te caresser les cheveux ? " lui demanda t-il alors . Elle acquiesça et une main aux long doigts fins vint lui caresser avec douceur ses longues mèches dorés. Il s'amusait à enrouler autour de son doigt une mèche comme pour essayer désespérément de les boucler, mais ils retombaient toujours aussi raides, lisses.

"Tu as des cheveux magnifiques .." souffla t-il " ... Tu es magnifique .." continua t il après un moment . Elle sourit à ses mots et se laissa emporter par la douceur du moment . Jamais personne ne l'avait autant regardé, admiré, presque .. aimé. S'en était vraiment troublant , et les papillons au fond de son ventre ne cessaient de le lui rappeler . Le sommeil commençait à pointer et elle remarqua que les yeux de Sirius se fermaient. Doucement . Comme une litanie, il lui caressait l'avant bras de haut en bas , de bas en haut , ses doigts s'attardant un peu plus semblait il, sur l'intérieur de ses coudes. Elle frissonnait .

"Ton argent est sur le bar , "dit il d'une voix calme ", tu peux partir quand tu le souhaites, attends juste, que je me sois endormi. S'il te plait . "

Après quelque minutes sa respiration devint régulière et le mouvement sur son bras s'arrêta. Il s'était endormi, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle dont Junes sentait la chaleur sur ses lèvres. Qu'était elle censé faire ? Prendre son chèque et partir ? Le laisser dormir et s'enfuir comme une voleuse ? Après tout c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire .. Se mordant la lèvre elle se leva le plus doucement possible, et attrapant son chèque et le liquide sur le bar elle sortit sans claquer la porte derrière elle.

Et merde.

" Mes pompes ..." se fustigea t-elle dans un murmure. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas le réveiller pour ça , il faut vraiment être débile quand même.. Tant pis , elle rentrerait sans ses chaussures . La dureté du sol extérieur ne lui fit que plus regretter son erreur sans compter qu'à peine quelque mètres franchis, une pluie drue commença à tomber. Elle éclata alors de rire et se mit à courir un sourire fiché sur le visage .

Elle arriva chez elle, trempée, dégoulinant d'eau et les pieds vraiment douloureux. Mais son sourire était toujours là. La douche chaude lui fit du bien et elle se détendit enfin quand sous sa couette elle étendit ses longues jambes nues . Elle laissa le sommeil s'emparer d'elle .. Mais se releva en sursaut, sa tête cognant avec un bruit sourd la poutre au dessus du lit . Le chèque devait être trempé lui aussi ! Elle alluma la lumière et remarqua sur le sol un amoncellement de papier. Elle se dirigea le plus vite qu'elle pu à quatre pattes vers le tas et ramassa le chèque certes, un peu mouillé mais dont l'encre était intacte . Les billets avaient également subi le même traitement . Elle les étala à plat rapprochant le chauffage électrique de ces derniers . S'apprêtant à poser le chèque au même endroit elle remarqua alors ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus . Le montant était tracé d'une ligne fine et penché : 8500 Livres pour 'Mlle Junes ... '. Elle attrapa alors un crayon et écrit de sa plus belle écriture : Brennan. Junes Brennan .

**And they make me  
Make me dream your dreams **

Elle retourna alors dans son lit et s'endormit instantanément.

4h58.

_Make me scream , your scream . _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ouah ! J'ai genre explosé mon cota de mots: 6011 . J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long pour vous .. **_

_**L'histoire continue et la relation entre Junes et Sirius devient un peu plus ... comment dire .. passionnée . Mais pas trop , encore ^^ **_

_**La chanson du chapitre est sur "Im still loving you " des Scorpions . Si vous pouviez l'écouter quand Junes danse à la fin ça serait top (enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien ...)**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews , j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**_

_**Gros bisous et à bientôt .**_

_" Tu sais mon chéri , maman serait vraiment très fière de toi si tu le faisais , tu lui ferais vraiment plaisir . " dit d'une voix doucereuse une grande femme mince dont le sourire figé semblait incroyablement faux . _

_Tu veux faire plaisir à ta maman n'est ce pas Sirius ? " demanda t-elle . _

_Pas si sur . Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers sa maman , c'était un peu tôt non, pour lui demander ça ? Après tout c'était une tradition mais, Sirius pensait que le moment venu, il serait grand. A dix ans on est vieux se disait il alors, on a pas peur du noir, ni des piqures, ni de torturer les moldus. Mais maintenant qu'il avait l'âge requit , il lui arrivait encore très fréquemment de se retourner vers son placard et de regarder d'un air inquiet l'ombre qui s'en dégageait , ses yeux gris s'agrandissant en imaginant des monstres aux milles et une formes. Mais quand on est un Black on a pas peur du Noir. Ni des piqures. On appelle pas sa maman en pleurant pour avoir un câlin . Elle n'en fait pas . On se cache alors sous sa couette , et malgré ses dix et demi , on serre les dents en rentrant les pieds le plus loin possible pour que le monstre ne les attrape pas . _

_Mais là il ne pouvait pas allé se cacher dans son lit . Entouré de tous ces gens qui le regardaient , les yeux rivés sur son visage tirant de plus en plus sur le vert, il était très mal à l'aise . Il ne voulait pas faire ça , mais tous ses cousins le regardaient alors ... Il avait pas peur de Lucius hein ! Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui au repas de famille, il avait déjà assez souffert le jour où il avait refusé de donner un coup de pied dans le chat de la voisine. Tous ces cousins l'avaient fait, sauf Andromeda , et il voulait pas subir la même chose qu'elle... non il ne voulait pas ._

_"Sirius, chéri, il est temps que tu le fasses ..." le ton de sa mère était plus pressant, son sourire devenant de plus en plus pincé . _

_Devant lui il y avait un petit garçon de son âge, pas loin, qui le regardait les yeux exorbités par la peur. Il avait été paralysé par un stupéfix , mais ses yeux, eux continuaient de rouler, affolés dans leurs orbites . _

_La baguette toujours levée, Sirius jeta un regard autour de lui et croisa les yeux de son père parmi les spectateurs, sa grande capuche noir le cachant presque entièrement. Il vrilla sur lui un regard plein de promesse . Comme brulé par le coup de ceinture prochain, Sirius cria un brusque "Endoloris !" et la petite créature devant lui se tortilla. Il laissa alors tomber la baguette, les yeux pleins de larmes, tremblant de toute ses forces. _

_Ça remuait autour de lui , les gens quittaient la salle en parlant tout fort, leurs rires et exclamations tranchant avec le silence qui régnait quelques minutes avant. Mais lui restait là sans bouger , les gens lui passant devant, faisant de grand pas rapide . Son père ne lui adressa aucun regard mais il sut , rien qu'a son allure rapide et sèche , qu'il aurait droit à une correction pour avoir trop tardé . Il avait appris à tout analyser , les moindres mouvements , la moindre respiration , anticipant les coups futurs . Il sentit alors une petite main lui prendre la sienne et le tirer loin du corps qui tremblotait toujours . Ils traversèrent la salle de réception , montèrent l'escalier de la grande maison du Squarre Grimmault , et finalement arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sirius . _

_"Ça fait mal ? " lui demanda une petite voix à ses cotés. Son petit frère le regardait avec une certaine admiration , ses grand yeux noirs fixés sur lui comme le jour où il avait mangé onze parts de tartes aux myrtilles en un seul repas . _

_"..oui..."_

_"Lucius dit que ça fait pas mal lui , il dit que c'est trop facile comme initiation ". Il s'était levé et avait croisé les bras en signe de provocation . _

_"Si ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal à crever même ! Il dit n'importe quoi Lucius !" Sirius avait hurler de toutes ses forces , et retomba sur le sol , le corps trempé de sueur glacé . _

_Son frère leva un sourcil , ses bras toujours croisé sur sa poitrine, toute admiration évanouie . _

_"Tu es vraiment faible . Maman a raison ." _

_Quelques secondes plus tard , Sirius était seul dans sa grande chambre toute verte et argent comme les trois quart des pièces ici. _

_Il remonta alors sur son lit et les yeux rivés au plafond , mue d'une énergie nouvelle il murmura :_

_"Non, Maman a tord Régulus ." _

______________________________________________________________________

Sirius Black ouvrit les yeux .

Ses draps était trempés et lui collaient à la peau. Pendant un long moment il ne bougea pas écoutant sa respiration saccadée en attendant que le rythme de son cœur se fasse plus lent . Puis brusquement il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide, attrapant un verre au passage qu'il remplit d'eau fraiche . Il s'appuya alors sur le bord de l'évier et le but d'une traite . Des images tournant de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, il s'accrocha au rebord et se força à respirer lentement l'air ambiant. Il marcha sur le parquet sombre tel un fantôme et retourna s'assoir sur son lit en se tenant la tête d'une main . Au passage il butta sur une chaussure à talon noir, trop brillante. Junes. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond . Junes était partie. Oui, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire, bien sur...mais dans un recoin de sa tête il avait espéré qu'elle resterait . C'était tellement débile ! Elle avait pris l'argent et c'était cassé. C'est tout . Il était vraiment tombé bas, en venir à payer une fille ... et même pas pour coucher ! Non ! Il se marra tout seul faisant tourner la chaussure au bout de sa main . Il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et partit prendre une douche .

L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps et ses deux mains appuyées sur la paroi carrelée , il se laissa aller , les larmes coulant d'elles même . L'unique sortilège impardonnable qu'il ai lancé. Impardonnable. Ses mains en tremblaient encore même dix ans plus tard. Il s'essuya légèrement le corps et ses cheveux dégoulinant, il se dirigea vers le bar. 14h34. Il se servit un whisky et s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit . Voilà à quoi se résumerai sa journée : regarder le plafond en ce demandant vers quelle heure être bourré pourrait être décent . L'alcool lui brulait la gorge, dégoulinant directement dans son estomac vide, l'enivrant un peu plus rapidement . Qu'elle le quitte , qu'elle prenne son envol ... Qu'elle soit toute chiffonnée , saoulée à l'alcool , cette putain de rengaine " Maman a raison ." Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple, d'obéir, d'être un gentil, gentil garçon ? Comme Régulus .. Oh , Régulus ...

Il l'avait massacrée pendant des heures , acharné à le faire disparaitre , à coup de fumées clandestines , de champignons magiques , de corps ... de bras. Mais ce matin là, déjà, il était de retour, oubliant les souffrances de la veille . Il était revenue , à peine égratiné. Il montait toujours la garde dans son cœur , dans son ventre , ses cris résonnant dans sa tête . Oh Régulus .. Il ne voulait pas te laisser en enfer, non .. Il ne le voulait pas .

Alors Sirius avait déposé sa hache et dans un unique souffle embué de nicotine , il finit son verre .

Quelques heures plus tard on frappait à la porte. Sirius regarda sa montre et s'y reprit à trois fois pour déchiffrer 20h17. Une voix grave l'appelait...

Dieu !?!

Hum . Pas bon whisky , pas bon ... Il se leva avec difficulté et alla ouvrir .

"Merlin merci ! Sirius ça fait des heures que je frappe à ta porte ! Pourquoi n'ouvres tu pas ?" Son ami Rémus le jaugea alors des pieds à la tête et leva un sourcil chargé de sinisme .

"Tu pues l'alcool ."

Une simple constatation .

Il entra alors sans demander son reste , et regarda d'un œil noir la bouteille de whisky vide oubliée sur le parquet . Il soupira :

"Tu bois trop Padfoot ... On dirait un cadavre, tu t'es regardé ? "

"Pas récemment non .." Le dit Patmol referma la porte d'un geste lent, et la tête lui tournant, alla retrouver la chaleur de son lit . Il regardait son plafond pendant que son ami le fixait avec douceur .

"Cela fait des jours qu'on essaye de te joindre... " Il se prit la tête entre les mains et dans un souffle murmura : "Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus ?" Il ajouta : " Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus .. "

Sirius se mit alors à regarder son ami : il était fin. Son visage, comme taillée dans le marbre le plus clair, était triste, ses yeux résolument fermés et ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux d'un châtain doré . Il semblait usé , bien plus maigre qu'à Poudlard . Peut être ne mangeait il pas à sa faim ? .Après tout c'était de notoriété publique de Rémus Lupin ne roulait pas sur l'or ... et qu'il refusait toute aide extérieur . Surtout venant de Sirius . Quand ce dernier dilapidait son argent en divers futilités , Rémus trimait pour se faire accepter, jonglant avec plusieurs petits boulots au noir qui ne le payaient qu'une fois sur quatre ..

Sirius se redressa alors .

"Je suis désolé Moony , je ne suis qu'un égoïste . Mais je ... enfin vous semblez tous continuer votre vie , et moi je n'arrive plus à rien .. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, et surtout pour toi . Tu as déjà assez à faire ..."

"Tu n'es qu'un crétin . " souffla Rémus , les joues un peu plus rouges qu'avant . Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Sirius et baissa instantanément les yeux .

"Peut être que ... Enfin je comprends que tu ne trouves pas ça très simple de me parler à moi , mais.. Parle au moins à James . Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi tu sais . " Il fixait sans siller la pointe de ses chaussures .

"Il a Lily . " dit simplement Sirius avant de se lever . "On est plus à Poudlard , les choses changent ... " il ponctua ses paroles en allumant une cigarette à l'odeur acre .

"Tu changes Sirius. " le corrigea Rémus . "Pas nous . Nous nous sommes toujours là pour toi... Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, s'il te plait .. Arrètes de remuer le passé . "

"Ne parles pas de ça.. " souffla Sirius , tirant de plus belle sur sa cigarette .

"Il faudra bien en parler un jour. Ton frère ... "

"Ne parles pas de lui ! " le coupa t-il dans un cri. Il avait saisit le col de Rémus et le regardait dans les yeux , plein de colère et de douleur .

"Ne , parles , pas , de , lui . " lui ordonna Sirius en détachant chaque mot. Il reposa alors à terre son ami et se détourna les yeux humides , le souffle rauque vers la fenêtre. Rémus soupira en réajustant sa chemise .

Sirius avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps , son nom de famille, lui allant de mieux en mieux. En effet, il passait son temps à ressasser de vieux souvenirs, plongé dans le noir de son appartement et buvant comme un trou . Il ne faisait plus rien de ses journées , ne sortait pas , ne riait plus ... Depuis la mort de son frère, oui, Sirius avait beaucoup changé .

Rémus posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami qui retenait avec grande peine ses tremblements.

"Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, Pad'.. Je serai toujours là . Mais je ne peux pas te sauver d'une noyade que tu prémédites..." Sa main glissa entre ses omoplates et agrippa la chemise noir .

"Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour t'envoyer une bonne dizaine de bouées avant, crétin . " Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger coup sur l'épaule et prenant sa veste il quitta l'appartement.

Après quelques instants Sirius se détourna de la fenêtre et réalisant que son ami était parti, soupira, ses mains s'enfonçant profondément dans ses poches. Il commençait à avoir faim et évidement son frigo était vide ' de nourriture ' . Il attrapa sa veste en cuir et son paquet de cigarette et sortit s'acheter à manger. Il marcha un moment sa cigarette à la bouche , passant devant pas mal de restaurant bondés , chics à souhait .. et qui affichaient interdit au chien.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant un petit resto modeste mais qui avait l'air très correct et écrasant sa cigarette dans un de leurs pots de fleurs, il entra .

A l'intérieur la lumière était douce: des bancs et un lourd bar en chêne, des tables aux nappes à carreaux , des affiches où des avions des années cinquante côtoyaient des pins-up au cheveux décolorés , et des appliques murales vieillottes qui donnaient au tout une ambiance de vieux bistro de quartier. Sirius s'y senti bien instantanément. Il prit place à une table et regarda la carte pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une serveuse s'approche et s'adresse à lui d'une voix douce :

"Bonsoir Monsieur. Que puis je faire pour vous ? "

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille et levant ses yeux vers sa source il tomba sur les longs cheveux blonds de Junes. Elle avait le regard fixé sur son bloc note et ne l'avait donc pas encore reconnu . Elle portait un joli chemisier blanc , finement brodé , une jupe noir droite et des escarpins vernis . Ses cheveux étaient attaché en une longue queue de cheval qui tombait sur son épaule droite . Elle était différente habillée ainsi mais Sirius ne la trouva que plus belle .

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Junes leva ses yeux du calpin et vrilla son regard bleu ciel sur Sirius . De surprise elle faillit lâcher son bloc note, ne le rattrapant que de justesse.

"Que fais tu ici ? " souffla t-elle, nerveuse, cherchant du regard quelqu'un, surement son patron, songea Sirius .

"Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici . " Elle leva un sourcil cynique .

"Non je t'assure, si je te cherchais je serai allé au Noir Désir, je ne savais rien de ton travail ici ." Il ajouta semblant comprendre la stupéfaction de Junes : "Je ne suis pas un dingue qui te poursuit partout, hein ? " Elle sembla se calmer quelques instants et se permit un léger sourire .

"Qu'est ce que je te sers ? " demanda t-elle . Rabrouant une réplique du genre "Mais toi bien sure .. et tout de suite ! " , Sirius commanda une assiette de frite et une tarte au myrtilles . Junes sourit à la vue de son choix et se pencha légèrement lui soufflant :

"Nous servons un délicieux carpaccio de Lieu fumé à la sauce aigre douce sur son lit de fougère écossaise , Monsieur . " Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lever un sourcil en souriant .

"Une assiette de frites et une tarte au myrtille . " re-dit il . Elle partit en cuisine réprimant un rire que Sirius savait d'une douceur extrême. Décidément, cette fille trainait toujours dans ses pattes . Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire ..

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé d'un plateau où son assiette de frite trônait . Elle lui déposa devant le nez et dit " C'est moi qui les ai faites . " Elle croisa alors les bras en signe de défit et attendit . Sirius prit un air dégoutté et piqua du bout de sa fourchette une frite bien dorée . Il la mit dans sa bouche et fit semblant de réprimer un haut le cœur .

"Une frite quoi . " dit il dans un sourire . Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant d'éclatter de rire et repartit en cuisine. Au moment du dessert, elle déposa une tarte au myrtille devant lui .

"C'est aussi toi l'a faite ? " demanda t-il , amusé .

"Non . On les achète toutes prêtes au pâtissier du coin . Mais ne le répète pas, hein ? " murmura t-elle , en lui faisant un clin d'œil . Elle récupéra l'assiette sale où toute trace de frites avait disparu, et fit demi tour vers les cuisines.

Décidément , elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.. A la fin du repas il alla régler au comptoir où Junes essuyait des verres à bière .

"A quelle heure finis tu ?" demanda t-il pendant qu'elle encaissait son argent .

"J'ai fini. Je termine juste la vaisselle. " rétorqua t-elle sans lever les yeux de son verre .

"Tu vas au Noir' après ? "

"Comme tous les soirs, oui." Elle s'acharnait sur son verre .

"Je peux venir avec toi ? "

Junes le regarda dans les yeux . "Non pas ce soir Sirius ."

"Pourquoi? Promis je ne t' embêterai pas comme hier. Je resterai sage, dans mon coin ." Il faisait une bouille d'enfant implorant . "Et après, si tu veux, tu pourras passer boire un verre ? " Il lui sourit malicieusement .

Junes se mordit la lèvre , et lui dit : "Attends moi dehors ."

Ce qu'il fit .

Après quelques minutes Junes sortit , portant un imperméable noir cintré . Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules lui donnant un air de princesse de contes de fée . Sirius lui sourit, sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas .

"Écoute Sirius .. Ce soir , je ne veux pas que tu viennes au Noir' " dit elle arrivée à son niveau .

"Pourquoi ça ? Je te l'ai dit , je ne t' embeterai pas. Je t'attendrai . " Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux et se rappela instantanément de leur odeur de vanille . Il avait de plus en plus envie de la tenir dans ses bras .

"Ce soir , c'est une soirée privée au club et enfin ... " Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure " Je commence en tant que danseuse de contact . "

Sirius leva un sourcil "C'est quoi ça 'danseuse de contact' ?"

"Eh bien , je...danse pour un client qui le désir . Pas sur le podium , dans une salle privée.. " Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure . Elle avait les yeux résolument fixé sur ses chaussures et se tripotait les mains nerveusement.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? " Sa voix était sortit plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait désiré , et ses sourcils n'étaient plus qu'un unique trait noir .

"J'ai besoin d'argent et ..."

" Pour te payer tes saloperies c'est ça ? J't'ai pas filé assez de fric ? " Elle se décida finalement à lever les yeux vers lui, rencontrant un regard d'une dureté stupéfiante. Ses iris n'étaient plus gris acier, mais de la couleur de l'orage, sombre et tumultueux . Il la fixait sa main résolument enfoncée dans ses cheveux , se faisant plus présente . Un instant cela lui rappela leur première rencontre .

"Et si un mec vient te voir pour te proposer la même chose que moi, tu diras oui aussi, hein ? " Il serra un peu plus son emprise , la colère lui montant à la tête . "Tu feras ta pute, comme tu l'as faite avec moi ? "

"Non ! Non, bien sur que non.. Je ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne vais faire que danser.. c'est promis. "

Il se sentait enrager, sa voix faible, ses yeux trop clair, sa bouches trop pâle... Tout l'énervait au plus haut point . Il lui lâcha prestement les cheveux et dit d'une voix qu'il désira la plus froide et dénuée d'émotion possible :

"Qu'est que tu veux que ça me fasse tes promesses ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. " Il lui tourna le dos . " J'ai juste les boules de m'être fait sucer par la pute de la moitié de Londres . "

Sur ces mots il partit . La laissant plantée , figée , seule au milieu du boulevard désert .

Il lui sembla que jamais il n'avait marché aussi vite sur le chemin du retour, son souffle était rapide, trop, et il ne savait pas ce qui en était responsable : Junes , ou la course à travers Londres . Arrivé chez lui il laissa aller sa colère et tapa fortement dans le mur opposé à son lit .Un peu trop fort .. Il ne sentait plus ses phalanges et la douleur était vraiment intense . En plus de la douleur il avait une furieuse envie de vomir , imaginer tous ces mecs la toucher, la désirer lui donnait la gerbe . Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda une nouvelle fois son plafond . Peut être devrait il y installer un miroir finalement, il pourrait alors contempler à quel point il était minable. Il avait dit des choses horribles et s'en voulait beaucoup . Ça n'était même pas de la jalousie . C'était plus fort encore . Ça lui rongeait le ventre , lui bouffait le cerveau..

Il se força à respirer calmement , et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entreprit de se faire un bandage bien serré. Il leva alors les yeux vers le miroir et se regarda , et en effet comme l'avait dit Rémus, on aurait dit un cadavre. Il avait les joues creuses , des cernes violacés sous ses yeux qu'on aurait dit défoncé au crack , d'un gris sombre presque effrayant. On aurait dit son père, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules . Il baissa le regard comme quand il était petit . Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ...

Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain attrapa sa veste , son casque , et descendit l'escalier en vitesse . Dans la rue adjointe , une grosse moto noir était garée , celle que Sirius c'était offerte pour ses 18 ans . Il ne la prenait que très rarement maintenant car il était bien trop souvent bourré . Il enjamba la selle en cuir et après avoir enfilé son casque il partit à toute allure vers le Noir'. Le vent qu'il prenait en pleine face lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas de plan, et qu'il allait surement se retrouver très bête arrivé devant elle. Il devait au moins s'excuser lui dire que ce n'était pas tellement contre elle qu'il était énervé.. Lui dire que aujourd'hui cela faisait un an que son frère était mort ... Non ça il ne le dirait pas .

Il arriva assez rapidement devant la ruelle sombre où une musique toujours aussi forte indiquait l'emplacement de la boite. Il s'avança vers le videur qui lui barrait le passage .

"Désolé c'est une soirée privée Monsieur "

"Écoutez , commença t-il , je dois absolument parler à une amie qui est à l'intérieur , c'est important s'il vous plait ."

Le videur pointa son gros doigt musculeux vers une plaque affichée sur la porte où était écrit en lettres noir "Soirée Privée".

Sirius soupira et sortit son porte monnaie "Combien vous voulez ? J'ai 200 livres sur moi . " Il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle et Sirius aperçu sous la lueur du néon, le regard lubrique du videur .

"Okay tu passes . " Il prit l'argent et se remit en position devant la porte après le passage de Sirius .

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde ce soir, on était samedi . Beaucoup de mec étaient appuyés sur les podiums , en regardant des filles à moitié nues danser , ou accoudés au bar un verre d'alcool fort à la main . Sirius se dirigea vers le bar et reconnaissant la serveuse de l'autre fois il lui demanda en essayant de couvrir la musique :

"Où est ce que je pourrai trouver Junes ? "

"Elle est en salle privée là, t'as payée ou pas ? " demanda t-elle en servant une bière à un gros mec moustachu .

"Non .." soupira t-il

"QUOI ? "Hurla t-elle essayant en vain de couvrir le son tonitruant .

"J'ai dis non, j'ai pas payé, mais je voudrais lui parler . "

"Bah va voir si elle est libre, c'est au fond à droite ! " Sur ce, elle retourna à ses occupations.

Sirius n'était jamais allé dans cette partie du club, un long couloir s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètres , à droite de hauts miroirs sombres et à gauches des portes espacées de vitres. Il passa devant plusieurs d'entre elles, des filles se tortillaient devant des mecs assis dans de confortables canapés. Certaines étaient même à califourchon sur eux se mouvant lascivement , mimant un acte sexuel plus que probant. Sirius continua sa progression et finalement la trouva. Elle était dans une de ces petites boites, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, ses hanches se tordant au rythme de la musique découvrant des jambes fines gantées de bas noir retenus par des jarretelles en dentelle . Le mec était vautré dans le canapé, une bosse déformant son pantalon . Sirius serra les poings et s'adossa à la vitre, attendant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la porte s'ouvrir et vit sortir le mec visiblement essoufflé , les joues rouges . Il se glissa à sa suite dans la pièce .

Junes était de dos, une main appuyée sur le dossier du canapé une autre serrée sur son ventre . Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit la porte se refermer mais sa main se serra de plus belle sur le tissu rouge.

"C'est fini . Je ne danse plus . Allez voir une de mes collègues . " souffla t-elle , sa voix secouée de tremblements.

"Junes ... " Elle se retourna vivement et tomba assise sur le canapé , le souffle court .

"Okay . Là tu es vraiment un dingue qui me suit partout ." Son maquillage avait coulé et des sillons noirs s'étendaient sur ses joues .

"Je voulais te voir.. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure .. " Sirius sentit sa voix s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

"J'ai dis des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas ." Il baissa le regard .

Réalisant finalement les larmes de Junes il releva vivement la tête, et s'agenouilla devant elle , les mains posées sur ses genoux ..

"Il t'a fait du mal ? " dit il, levant sa mains pour lui caresser la joue .

"Sais tu, Sirius Black que tu es le type le plus lunatique et incohérent que je connaisse ? " Elle riait . Il lui sourit .

"Je suis vraiment désolé . Vraiment ... Tu ne m'as pas répondu . "

"Il voulait disons un peu plus qu'une danse . Mais il ne m'a rien fait ne t'inquiète pas . " ajouta t-elle précipitamment. La main de Sirius encore valide se serra sur le genoux de Junes et il réprima une envie furieuse d'aller lui casser la gueule .

"Qu'est il arrivé à ta main ? " questionna t-elle les yeux fixé sur le bandage .

"J'ai disons ... rencontré un mur sur mon chemin . " Elle ria , la tête renversée dévoilant sa gorge si blanche ... Sirius y plongea alors les lèvres, embrassa sa peau diaphane. Il lui caressa du bout des lèvres la gorge, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer et comme encourager par l'absence de baffe il remonta en de légers baisers vers l'oreille où il lui murmura dans un souffle rauque où le désir était tout juste feint :

"Danse pour moi Junes . " Elle vrilla sur lui ses grands yeux étonnés . "Combien tu prends ? " Elle haussa un sourcil .

"Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as déjà assez payé ? " Elle était ironique et son sourire devint taquin . Elle se leva alors , et s'approcha de la barre en fer . Une nouvelle chanson commença comme parfaitement synchronisée et Junes se mit à onduler le dos appuyé contre le métal . Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées et elle descendait avec douceur , mouvant ses hanches au rythme de la voix suave du chanteur . Elle gardait les yeux fermés , envahie par la musique qui criait des "Still loving you " surement aussi fort que ceux que criait le cœur de Sirius . Il s'assit confortablement dans le canapé, se sentant de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon en jean . Il ne la lâchait pas du regard , passant de ses jambes , longues , drapées dans une soie noir qui ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage , à ses bras , maintenant levé au dessus de sa tête , accrochés à la barre de métal . Elle se voulait lascive , offerte , sa gorge blanche dévoilé , la tête penchée en arrière .. Cette position excitait plus que tout Sirius , surement le coté canin , la soumission inavouée qui résultait de son artère carotide ainsi dévoilée ... Il en était là de ses pensées quand Junes s'avança vers lui , de sa démarche de panthère et s'assit à califourchon sur lui . Il remua mal à l'aise sachant pertinemment qu'elle sentirait la bosse dans son pantalon. Elle continuait de se mouver en rythme , ses hanches allant et venant , caressant de temps en temps son érection . Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait un effet pareil , la voir , sa jupe remontée sur ses cuisses blanches dévoilant son porte jarretelle , son décolté si près de sa bouche , le rendait dingue . Il avait envie de la prendre là tout de suite , de lui enlever sa culotte , (si elle en portait une .. merci imagination ... ) , et de lui montrer que oui , c'était lui qui dominait . Mais en son fort intérieur il savait pertinemment que c'était elle la reine qui donnait les ordres , et c'est pourquoi ses mains ne bougèrent pas du canapé . Quand la chanson se termina Junes resta un peu plus longtemps sur lui le regardant dans les yeux . Elle lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front .

"Il est l'heure , j'ai fini mon "service" . " Elle ria de sa propre moquerie et descendit de Sirius qui était encore emprunt de désir .

"J'ai ma moto, je te raccompagne. "

"Tu es sur qu'il est prudent de conduire avec un tel taux de testostérone dans le sang ? " Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en regardant l'érection à peine dissimulée de Sirius avant de rire à nouveau . Il lui tira la langue et en passant devant elle il lui souffla un "Je t'attends dehors " rapide.

Il était dans un état de transe assez avancé et l'air frais de la nuit le revigora . Il s'alluma une blonde et attendit , négligemment appuyé sur sa moto .

"Ouah ! Bel engin ! " s'extasia faussement Junes en regardant la moto .

"On pourrait croire que tu as quelque chose à compenser ... " dit elle avant d'enjamber le cuir de la moto . Elle se marrait toute seule .

"Heureusement que tu as pu vérifié le contraire . " lui sourit Sirius d'humeur plus que taquine avant d'enjamber à son tour la selle . "Serre toi à moi, tu veux ? " Il lui fila le casque et s'attacha les cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne lui vienne dans le visage . Il démarra ensuite , direction le centre ville . Les lumières de la ville étaient magnifiques et Junes sembla apprécier la visite touristique .

"Ou est ce que je te dépose ? " lui cria t-il , couvrant ainsi le hurlement du vent .

"2 Cristen Road s'il te plait " Cristen Road . Le quartier pauvre et mal famé de Londres . En périphérie nord . Loin , très loin de chez lui .

Il y arrivèrent assez vite , et Junes descendit devant le péron d'une vieille battisse où des plantes bizarres grimpaient le long de la façade . Elle était toute décoiffée par le casque se qui lui donnait un air encore plus provoquant .

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée " et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte ses talons claquant sur le béton .

"Je peux monter ? "

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa , ses yeux bleus exprimant de la peine, presque de la pitié . "Tu n'en a pas eu assez Sirius ? " lui demanda t-elle .

"Si tu savais à quel point j'en veux plus Junes ... " Il avait soupirer ça, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, l'une encore douloureuse et bandée, l'autre fermement serré au guidon .

Il entendit ses talons claquer et sentit finalement la main glacée de Junes couvrir la sienne blésée .

"Si tu veux, demain c'est mon jour de repos. Je ne travaille pas au Noir'. Viens manger si ça te tente. Mais je te préviens, je suis une horrible cuisinière ! " Elle rigola .

"D'accord . Je viendrai . Et je ferai à manger . " lui répondit il en lui souriant .

"Ce que j'aime les hommes qui cuisinent... " dit elle soufflant lascivement en se mordant les lèvres. Ce que lui aimait quand elle se faisait chatte .. Il lui caressa les cheveux et décida d'abréger sinon il ne pourrait plus partir .

"Bonne nuit "

"Bonne nuit Sirius à demain " Elle agita la main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue .

Rentré chez lui il prit une douche froide mais n'arriva pas à chasser totalement les images de Junes dansant au dessus de lui . Il s'endormit donc les pensées résolument fixées sur cette fille , cette fille ... Cette fille qui lui avait presque fait oublier quel jour on était .

_Junes , _

_Moi, je n'avais plus froid tu sais_

_Et puis il y avait ce putain de ciel bleu_

_En pleine nuit, j'te jure que j'le voyais_

_Mais peut-être qu'en fait, c'était juste tes yeux.._

_**Je suis préssée de savoir ce que vous en pensez donc pleins de reviews s'il vous plait ! Ca me donne du courage pour continuer et sans ça pas de suite ! HAHAHA ! Chantage ! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir à toutes! **_

_**Alors je poste à une heure tardive pour vous permettre de lire demain le nouveau chapitre ( les jours de congés on s'ennuie je le sais... mais si.. mais si...)**_

_**Cette fois si c'est du point de vue de Junes que l'histoire se déroule, on en apprend plus sur son passé (hum... j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette scène), mais aussi sur son addiction.**_

_**Quant à la relation entre nos deux protagonistes et bien... disons que la fic' va porter de mieux en mieux son nom XD**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, cela me touche beaucoup de vous savoir de plus en plus nombreuses à lire mon histoire mais également de voir apparaitre des fidèles :p **_

_**("ahhhh j'ai des fans !!!!!!!" Hum.)**_

_**Merci à : littlebeattle , Suzblack, sherazade, Elayna Black, Lia sail , angie , spider clementi et Brume froide.**_

_**Brephe. Tout ça pour dire que sans vous bah je n'aurai pas le courage de continuer parce que c'est pas toujours simple d'écrire. **_

_**La suite de cette histoire ne dépend que de vous ! **_

_**(ps: euh pour celle qui n'aurait pas compris, hein Spider Clementi ? :p, non Sirius n'a pas tué son frère à la hache. C'était plutôt le fantôme qui le hantait qu'il essayait de faire disparaitre. **_

_**Mais il restait toujours au fond de lui, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il fasse.**_

_**Chanson du chapitre : "June" d 'Indochine.**_

_______________________________________________________________

_"Junes putain!! _

_Vire ta sœur d'mes pattes là ! Bon sang, j' commence à en avoir marre de ces gamines ! " _

_Une bouteille d'un gros rouge se fracassa sur le sol, faisant trembler Marie, la petite dernière. _

_"Et v'là quelle se met à chigner ! Pleures pas..Pleure pas j' te dis ! " Il lui tapotait maladroitement la tête , essayant en vain d'arrêter ses pleurs, tout en se servant dans une nouvelle bouteille un verre de vin rouge. _

_"JUNES ! " hurla t-il " Secoue ton cul et descend ! " _

_Au premier étage de la petite maison où habitait la famille Brennan, une petite fille se regardait dans le miroir. Elle portait un long pull blanc, bien trop grand pour elle, tricoté dans une grosse laine qui grattait. Son jean bleu lui tombait sur les hanches, bien trop pointues et des vieilles baskets d'un gris sale complétaient le tout. Du haut de ses neuf ans Junes n'était pas tellement différente de maintenant, en tout cas de son point de vue personnel. Trop maigre , trop grande , trop blonde. Elle se rapprocha de la glace et se regarda la joue de plus près, un hématome s'étendait de sa pommette jusqu'à son oreille droite. Ça avait dégonflée mais Junes y appliqua quand même ses doigts froids, espérant ainsi faire diminuer le volume. Déjà qu'à son école on se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle était mal habillée, maintenant elle avait la tête de Quasimodo.. Elle attrapa dans son tiroir à chaussette un vieux tube de rouge à lèvre et elle s'appliqua à ne pas déborder quand elle se l'étala sur la bouche. Elle sourit, et se décida finalement à descendre de sa chambre. _

_Le papier peint dans le couloir se détachait en lambeaux et des coulées d'eau anciennes avaient laissées des traces humides et une sale odeur de pourriture sur les murs. Elle referma sa porte en bois et le parcouru, les mains contre les murs . _

_Son jeu favori c'était de sauter les carreaux du carrelage et évitant les lignes. Si elle en touchait une, eh bien ... quelque chose de pas bien aller arriver. Elle commença donc à sauter de carreau en carreau : un , deux , trois , celui là c'était tout juste ! Quatre , cinq , six.. Le soucis c'était, qu' arrivée à l'escalier, il manquait un carreau alors elle devait le sauter et atterrir sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier . Si elle arrivait sur la première, elle avait perdu ._

_"Junes ! Tu descends maintenant ! J' commence à en avoir marre de toi ! Marie arrête pas de chialer ! " _

_Elle prit son élan, respira un grand coup et sauta. Emportée elle ne se rattrapa que de justesse à la rambarde en bois . Elle sourit . Elle avait réussie, rien de pas bien allait arriver . Pas aujourd'hui . Elle descendit l'escalier en toute hâte et traversa le petit salon en courant. Elle s'arréta net devant la porte de la cuisine où Marie ne pleurait plus . _

_"Qu'est ce que tu foutais, hein ?! " il souffla comme un bœuf en s'asseyant sur la chaise, toujours son verre à la main . "Ça fait au moins deux heures que j't'appelle .." Il tourna alors les yeux vers sa fille , passant de ses yeux , à son hématome , puis à sa bouche ._

_"T'as mis du rouge à lèvre?" Il se leva et lui attrapa le menton "Où est ce que t'as trouvé ça ?" _

_"C'était à Maman, je l'avait prit . Avant . "_

_"A ta mère ? J' veux pas qu' tu portes ça ! " Il lui essuya d'un brusque revers de manche les lèvres " Hein, ça te plait de lui ressembler, hein? T'as pas besoin de ça, t'as ses sales yeux . En fait t'es son portrait tout craché. " _

_Il lui tourna le dos, lui lâchant enfin le menton, et partit se servir un autre verre . _

_"Et voilà ! La bouteille est finie ! J't 'avais pas dis de faire les courses hein?" cria t-il les yeux exorbités par la colère ._

_"J' les ai faites ... " souffla Junes , la tête baissée . _

_"Tu fous jamais rien, toujours dans les pattes, à rêvasser, t'imaginer des tas d' trucs, qu'on sait pas d'où ça te sort .. " Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à alcool, se servit un verre de whisky et continua ".. et l'autre qui chiale tout le temps hein , ras le bol .."_

_Mais Marie elle pleurait plus. Non, dans son petit couffin, Marie elle dormait. Alors Junes s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux , lui murmurant des mots réconfortants , des mots de grande fille qu'à neuf ans on connait pas normalement. Elle voulu lui prendre la main , mais elle était toute molle sa main et elle retombait sur le lit sans faire aucun bruit . Alors Junes la secoua un peu soufflant des "Marie , Marie , vient on va manger.." mais elle répondait toujours pas et ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas. Alors Junes , elle mit sa tête sur le ventre de Marie et son cœur il battait plus et elle respirait plus non plus. Alors Junes se répéta dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait pas fait de bien, elle avait pas touché les lignes pourtant, elle n'avait pas perdu . _

_"Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Laisse la pioncer ta sœur, pour une fois qu'elle gueule pas . "_

_"Elle respire pas." murmura Junes, les yeux perdus dans le vague._

_"Quoi ? Mais si elle respire , elle est p't'être un peu assommée c'est tout. Marie , Marie réveille toi ! " _

_Il l'attrapa par les épaules et secoua son petit corps tout mou. "Marie ! Marie, bon sang, tu vas te réveiller hein ?! " _

**Tu vas te réveiller, hein, Marie ? **

**Tu sais, j'ai pas perdu moi . **

Junes tremblait.

Ses mains bougeaient, et sans son consentement battaient l'air violemment. Elle essaya de se concentrer et les planta devant ses yeux, les fixant d'un œil mauvais.

"Ne bougez pas .." leur souffla t-elle . Après un bref moment de répit son index droit sembla faire de la résistance et elle lui jeta un regard noir, un sourcil levé .

"On ne bouge pas ." Elle ferma les yeux, et réussi à poser à plat ses mains sur le carrelage.

Inspiration , expiration...

Voilà ce n'est pas si dur après tout. Étape numéro 2 : On se lève. Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo et remonta le long du mur carrelé. Elle rencontra son reflet dans le miroir et détourna instantanément les yeux. Elle se détestait dans cet état. Elle marcha lentement, les mains longeant le mur jusqu'à son lit et s'y effondra. Ses mains c'étaient remises à trembler et ça commençait à vouloir remonter le long des bras. Elle se tourna sur le coté, les yeux fixés sur le radiateur qu'elle trouvait décidément bien trop loin. Elle remonta ses jambes en position fœtal et frotta ses pieds glacés l'un contre l'autre. Elle tenta en vain de contrôler son souffle, et tira sa couette sur son corps de plus en plus douloureux. Son ventre se serrait, son estomac semblant se réduire à néant. Sa tête allait exploser c'était sur..

Une drôle de lumière éclairait sa chambre sous les combles. En effet, quelques jours plus tôt un ouvrier s'était pointé à sa fenêtre pour y accrocher une espèce de décoration de Noël lumineuse. Depuis, impossible d'avoir un noir complet dans son appartement, toujours cette lumière trop vive et trop colorée. Lumière qui n'allait décidément pas à Junes et à la situation. Elle se tordit une énième fois de douleur serrant sa main sur son ventre, un gémissement sortant de ses lèvres étirées en une grimace. Merde, ce que ça faisait mal.. Junes tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et constata que dehors il neigeait. Elle imaginait sans peine les enfants jouer dans la rue, si excités par le réveillon prochain. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et attrapa le fil du radiateur électrique au pied de son lit. Elle tira dessus pour le faire venir à elle mais ne réussi qu'à le faire tomber sur le coté en un bruit sourd. Elle s'écroula de nouveau sur son matelas, la respiration courte toujours aussi tremblante.

"Même le radiateur s'y met. C'est la fin. J'vais crever c'est sur." dit elle en hochant la tête gravement. Elle se décida donc à attendre la mort. Allongée, les bras en croix, elle regarda une dernière fois le radio réveil, 21h06, et ferma les yeux, convaincue de dans quelques secondes elle serait raide.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Toujours toujours rien.

Elle rouvrit un œil et leva un sourcil fâché vers son radio réveil.

21h08.

Okay, la mort ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle était condamnée à souffrir. Elle écarta les bras et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Un truc plus fort encore, qui occuperait son ventre pendant un temps.

Sirius.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, ce mec était vraiment étrange. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un gamin, un petit garçon à rassurer, câliner qui ne demandais que l'approbation et le réconfort. Un petit garçon perdu et apeuré par elle et ses bas résille. Retourné par la vue de sa gorge, par l'entente d'un rire ou par le simple contact d'une main contre la sienne.

Mais d'autres fois... D'autres fois, il se faisait force et détermination. Ses yeux devenant orageux et possessifs. Elle savait que d'un souffle il aurait pu la plaquer contre un mur et la détruire. Lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait, la forcer, la pousser dans ses plus sombres retranchements et elle était certaine au fond d'elle, qu'il adorerait ça. Elle le sentait sombre et torturé. Elle le savait capable de beaucoup de mal et de douleur .. mais elle ne pouvait pas résister tant elle imaginait le plaisir qu'elle y prendrait en retour.

Elle se tordit en sentant une nouvelle crampe lui tordre le ventre, se recroquevillant de plus en plus sur elle même. Elle poussa un cri et serra ses mains sur ses côtes, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Elle espérait simplement que ça ne serait pas aussi douloureux de l'arrêter, lui.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, un froid immense semblant s'être étendu dans l'intégralité de son corps. Elle était toujours dans la même position et pleurait. Elle savait que l'heure avançait, qu'il allait bientôt arriver mais son corps refusait de lui répondre.

"Bouge toi... bouge toi...bouge toi.." soufflait elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers le radio réveil, 22h02, et se remit de plus belle à pleurer, des sanglots la traversant de part en part. Elle voulait qu'il la trouve belle, désirable, intelligente, drôle ... et elle se retrouvait finalement en pyjama, la morve au nez, tremblotante comme une petite vieille.

Elle se marra. Bon okay , elle peut être encore un peu drôle. Mais surement pas assez pour lui faire oublier sa tête.

Son père avait raison, elle s'imaginait bien trop de chose. A peine Sirius avait il débarqué dans son monde tout gris qu'elle se voyait déjà partie avec lui sur son cheval de lumière.

Bon okay, Sirius était pas tout à fait le genre de prince auquel on s'attend et son cheval bah... en fait c'était plus une énorme moto noir, mais bon... Ça lui aurait convenue. Comme dans leurs contes, dans les histoires, quand les héros finissent heureux. Oui, elle aurait adorée ça.

On sonna à la porte. Depuis combien de temps elle était étendue là elle n'en savait rien. En fait elle ne savait plus grand chose. Son cerveau tournait au ralentit et ce ne fut qu'à la quatrième sonnerie qu'elle réalisa et consentie à se lever. La porte d'entrée lui semblait très lointaine et elle avait très froid. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup habillée en fait. Elle regarda dans le judas et vit Sirius une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

"Junes tu es là ?" dit il à travers la porte. ll sonna une nouvelle fois tandis que Junes s'adossait contre le montant de bois. Elle tremblait toujours autant et son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper à tout prix de sa poitrine. Rassemblant tout son courage et tentant de parler de la voix la plus neutre possible elle dit.

"Oui, je suis là Sirius.." Tentative ratée. Sa voix était sortie faible et cassée, secouée de tremblements. Elle se morigéna intérieurement.

"Est ce que ça va Junes? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.. " Il semblait inquiet.

"Euh si. Ca va." Elle reprit légèrement constance. "Je suis un peu euh.. malade." Oui c'est ça. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout.

"Oh..." il semblait déçu " Tu souhaites que nous reportions à plus tard? Sinon je peux rester à tes cotés. Ce n'est pas agréable d'être seule quand on est malade.." Sa voix était douce et cela lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle résista à l'envie farouche de lui répondre oui et s'adressa à Sirius, toujours à travers la porte:

"Non, je te remercie, ça va aller. Bonne soirée." Elle ne regarda pas dans le judas, retournant directement dans son lit.

Elle fixait le mur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle avait tout gâché et en plus elle avait de plus en plus froid.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence de mort, une voix s'éleva à nouveau à travers la porte.

"Je t'entends pleurer Junes..." Sa voix n'avait été que murmure.

"Va t'en, s'il te plait..." souffla t-elle encore plus doucement en serrant sa couette contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, évidement, mais elle espérait qu'il ferait demi tour et partirait très vite, loin d'elle. Il continua alors de la même voix douce:

"Ouvre moi... Ça me tord le ventre de t'entendre pleurer.." S'il savait lui, depuis quand elle avait perdu toute notion de douleur. Elle n'était plus que souffrance de la tête au pied: le moindre courant d'air, le moindre effleurement la brulant comme une braise.

"Si tu as mal , je peux soulager ta peine..Ouvre moi. Je ne te jugerais pas." Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'une voix légèrement plus forte, et Junes décida de le croire.

"Peux plus me lever.."murmura t-elle à la couette, sa voix comme brisée en mille morceaux.

"Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Junes je n'entends pas."

"Peux pas me lever !" cria t-elle se déclenchant ainsi une nouvelle crampe qui lui serra le ventre. Elle s'agrippa de plus belle à sa couette en gémissant un "Sirius..." plaintif. Son cœur s'accélérait et bien qu'elle inspirait de grande quantité d'oxygène elle s'étouffa, comme si tout l'air dans ses poumons se désagrégeait . Elle paniqua, son souffle devenant rauque et sifflant pendant qu'elle inspirait de vaines bouffées . Elle tourna son regard en tout sens pour finalement se figer sur des yeux d'un gris clair, acier, qui la fixaient.

Sirius se mit à genoux au pied de son lit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux l'autre sur sa gorge.

"Chut.. calme toi.." souffla t-il les yeux toujours rivées dans ceux de Junes. "Calme toi.." Il imprimait un mouvement ferme sur sa gorge, la forçant à de profondes inspirations, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux d'une main.

"J'arrive...pas..à....respirer..." siffla t-elle, ses deux mains crispées sur le poignet de Sirius. Il resta étonnement calme face à la situation et continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

"Je sais."

"Aide... moi.." Elle leva une main et la posa sur sa joue mal rasée. Elle remonta vers ses cheveux noirs qu'elle agrippa comme une bouée de sauvetage. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et Sirius restait toujours aussi impassible.

"Si..rius.." pleura t-elle se sentant vaciller le souffle toujours aussi rapide et rauque. Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant par la même une larme.

"Je sais ce que je dois faire.." il se pencha un peu plus " mais j'ai peur qu'en le faisant je ne puisse plus m'arrêter.."

Il n'était pas prédateur. Il semblait presque effrayée de dire ça.

Junes pleurait toujours en s'accrochant à lui, le manque d'oxygène la rendant folle. C'était pire que tout, pire que les coups dans le ventre. Elle aurait voulu remonter à la surface, nager à grandes brasses vers la lumière, mais elle ne se noyait pas dans l'océan, ou dans la piscine de son quartier. Non, elle se noyait dans sa propre chambre.

Sirius se pencha vers elle, une main sur son front et la plaqua contre le matelas, son torse comprimant sa poitrine. "Junes.." souffla t-il "Regarde moi.."

Elle leva ses yeux paniqués vers lui. La main qui jusqu'alors, maintenait son front contre le matelat, descendit jusqu'à son nez et le boucha. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre lui et chercha alors des yeux un secours dans la pièce, secours qu'elle ne trouva pas évidement. Ils étaient seuls.

"Regarde moi ! "

C'était un ordre. Elle vrilla à nouveau ses yeux bleus sur lui, de plus en plus terrifiée, et rencontra deux lames d'une dureté étonnante. Leur éclat gris métallisé imposait au silence et à la confiance. Il était sur de ce qu'il faisait. Elle se calma légèrement, ses mains déserrant leur étreinte sur le poignet de Sirius.

Il s'avança alors, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut d'une douceur sans nom et pour la rassurer d'autant plus il glissa son autre main dans la sienne. Il lui bouchait toujours le nez, et décollant ses lèvres des siennes, il la laissa expirer une unique fois avant d'en reprendre possession. Il soufflait en elle, lui faisait ainsi inspirer le gaz carbonique contenu dans ses poumons. Il la sentit se contracter les premières secondes, puis au fur et à mesure elle se calma. Son corps se soulevant à nouveau à un rythme plus régulier il se décida à contre cœur de se détacher d'elle. Elle semblait étourdie, les yeux mis clos, la respiration encore sifflante, mais elle inspirait à nouveau de l'air. Elle tourna son regard azur vers lui.

"Merci..." souffla t-elle. Il sourit.

"De rien Beauté. Ce fut un réel plaisir.. " Il lui caressait à nouveau les cheveux, la main toujours dans la sienne. "Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état? C'est de me voir en costard' à ta porte c'est ça ?" Il voulait la faire rire mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Des larmes se reformèrent dans ses yeux et se mirent à nouveau à couler sur ses joues.

"Hey... ll ne faut pas pleurer pour ça...Ça m'est déjà arrivé de faire une crise de panique... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.." Il essuyait au fur et à mesure les trainées d'eau.

"J'ai était idiote... je voulais...te plaire..." Elle chigna de plus belle et il ne comprit que quelques mots isolés quand elle poursuivit : "Maintenant...déteste...et moche....mal au ventre.."

Il rigola et Junes s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés, noyés de larmes et souffla une main sur la bouche :

"Tu rigoles comme un chien qui aboie..." Elle avait une toute petite voix de fillette et Sirius la trouva adorable.

"Et toi.." il lui attrapa sa main fine et la porta à sa joue "..tu trembles comme une junkie en manque." Il lui sourit doucement en lui intiment un mouvement caressant sur sa peau mal rasée. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et détourna son regard vers le mur.

"Tu avais dis que tu me jugerais pas.." murmura t-elle en se dégageant la main. Main que Sirius rattrapa très vite pour la replacer là où elle était.

"Je ne te juge pas. En aucun cas. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu as arrêté si brusquement." Junes se mordit la lèvre n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sirius soupira en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit. Il commença :

"Ecoutes Junes, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait en parler tous les deux ? De ça, de ton addiction."

"Non." répondit-elle simplement, toujours en regardant le mur. Il continua tout de même :

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à prendre cette saloperie, et je ne veux pas le savoir parce que ça risquerait de m'énerver en fait. Je ne sais pas non plus quel genre de drogue tu prends, bien que je me doutes que ça ne soit pas une douce vu l'état dans lequel tu te retrouves quand tu n'en prends pas.."

Il parlait trop vite et plus pour lui même que pour Junes, semblant fixer ses idées en les énonçant clairement. Il soupira.

"Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'arrêter comme ça, d'un seul coup ? Tu m'étonnes que tu ne sois pas bien.. " Il semblait énervé de son comportement mais restait en même temps très doux et quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Junes il parla dans un murmure:

"Pourquoi as tu fais ça?" Il la fixa sans siller sa main caressant de nouveaux ses cheveux.

Elle hésita un moment en se mordant la lèvre puis dit d'une petite voix :

"Je voulais être bien pour notre diner.. Je voulais.. Je voulais te plaire et..."

"Et ? " l'encouragea t-il.

"Et je... enfin tu avais l'air dégouté de moi la première fois quand tu as appris que je prenais de la drogue.. Je veux pas que tu sois dégoutée de moi. Je suis pas une espèce de dingue. Ça m'a permis de.. m'évader à certains moments de ma vie parce que c'était pas simple tu sais... enfin...j'ai eu des ennuis et puis dans ma famille, c'était dur et j'ai due commencer à travailler au Noir désir et au début je le vivais mal..mais maintenant je veux plus en prendre mais je sais pas comment faire.. Enfin voilà...Je suis pas une dingue. " Elle avait parlé trop vite, comme dans un unique souffle et due reprendre sa respiration après ce monologue. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius et tomba sur un sourire en coin figé au bout de ses lèvres.

"Tu me prends pour une dingue."

"Non. En aucun cas ." Son sourire s'élargit. "Je me disais juste, que même avec le nez qui coule tu restais très belle."

" Han !" s'insurgea t-elle avant de filer dans la salle de bain, envoyant la couette valser à travers la pièce pendant que Sirius s'écroulait de rire sur son lit. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et préféra filer directement sous la douche plutôt que de regarder l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir. L'odeur de son shampoing à la vanille lui fit du bien , et en sortant elle se sentait mieux. Ça n'était pas parfait mais ça irait. Il fallait bien. Elle leva alors les yeux vers le miroir et en effet ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Livide, des cernes violacés sous ses yeux bleus pâles, elle ressemblait à un fantôme.. Elle se passa un peu de poudre sur les joue et un trais de crayon sur ses yeux pour renforcer son regard trop clair. Elle se retourna ensuite, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements...inexistants. Ou si, il y avait bien ce vieux pyjama dépareillé, mais elle n'allait quand même pas remettre ça ? Elle se racla la gorge et parla d'une petite voix à travers la porte :

"Hum.. Sirius.."

"Oui ? " répondit il .

"Euh... est ce que tu pourrais, pendant je dirais vingt secondes, te retourner et fermer les yeux ? S'il te plait..?" Elle l'entendit rire de l'autre coté du panneau de bois et répondre :

"Oui bien sur. Je ne regarde pas."

Elle enroula d'abord une serviette de toilette autour d'elle et tout doucement entrouvrit la porte pour vérifier qu'il avait bien les yeux fermés, (pas folle la guêpe..). Elle sortie alors sur la pointe des pieds en direction de son placard. Elle y attrapa une petite robe noire avec un sage décolté et une culotte en dentelle et se retourna vers la salle de bain, prête à repartir sur la pointe des pieds.

"C'est bon je peux ouvrir les yeux ? "demanda Sirius , allongé sur son lit , les mains cachant ses beaux yeux gris. Junes se rapprocha doucement de lui et trouva une certaine excitation à se tenir presque nue à ses cotés, alors qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

"Non.. pas encore." souffla t-elle en laissant tomber la serviette de toilette par terre se retrouvant nue par la même occasion. Elle enfila alors lentement le petit bout de tissus le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sirius , puis passa la robe par le bas avant de se retourner.

"C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir." Elle tourna la tête vers lui en relevant ses longs cheveux blonds. "Tu voudrais bien remonter ma fermeture éclair, je n'y arrive pas toute seule .." Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux , mais savait très bien que de là où il était, il avait une vue plongeante sur son dos et donc sur la naissance de sa lingerie. Elle avait envie de le séduire et cambra légérement les reins comme pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de la fermeture. Elle s'amusait follement.

Sirius se racla la gorge et commença à remonter le zip assez lentement, comme à contre cœur. Arrivé à la moitié environ, la montée se stoppa.

"C'est bloqué.." murmura Sirius , le souffle légèrement haletant. Il posa alors une main sur la taille de Junes, et prenant appuie, força le passage. Son contact lui fit à nouveau tourner la tête. Elle aurait voulu se coller contre lui.. Elle se retourna vivement.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas de whisky mais j'ai de la vodka bon marché." Il lui sourit.

" En fait je pensais que nous pourrions sortir diner quelque pars, quand dis tu ? " Il lui caressa les cheveux, prenant une mèche entre ses doigts, la faisant tourner. Junes se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

"Si tu ne veux pas on peut rester ici.."

"Non ! Enfin... je ne me sens pas vraiment d'affronter le froid et le monde dehors..." Il lui attrapa le menton d'une main, l'autre toujours dans ses cheveux .

"Mais alors pourquoi avoir cette si belle robe si ce n'est pour te montrer ? " Elle releva les yeux vers lui, se trouvant de plus en plus niaise à rougir sous ses doigts. Elle toussota légèrement comme pour reprendre constance et répondit :

"Je voulais simplement te rappeler..." elle se rapprocha de lui, se collant presque contre son torse. Le souffle de Sirius se coupa sur le coup, elle était décidément bien trop proche de lui..

"Oui..." l'encouragea t-il.

".. que je ne suis pas toujours moche, négligée et morveuse ."

Elle lui appuya sur la tête la faisant de ce fait, basculer vers l'avant. Elle partit se servir un verre de vodka tout en riant pendant que Sirius se redressait en murmurant, ses yeux bien plus bas qu'il ne l'auraient du sur son dos :

"Crois moi, amour. Je suis très loin de l'avoir oublié..."

Il se rallongea sur le lit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Junes. Il sentait la vanille comme ses cheveux..une odeur de petite fille, sucrée, et cela l'excitait encore d'avantage car il savait à quel point elle cachait bien son jeu.. Elle revint, deux verres à la main et s'assit à ses cotés.

"Dis, tu ne devais pas faire la cuisine au fait? " Elle leva un sourcil tout en sirotant sa vodka, le regard inquisiteur.

"En fait quand je disais ça, je comptais juste t'emmener au restaurant." Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il continua :

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je savais cuisiner ? " Il semblait réellement étonné, ses yeux gris tournés vers Junes mi amusés mi stupéfaits.

"J'ai eu l'impudence de le croire, si. " Elle soupira en se laissant tomber à coté de lui. "Je suis déçue. Tu n'es pas le prince charmant que j'imaginais.." Il se redressa sur son coude, posa son verre par terre et commença à jouer de nouveau avec une mèche blonde.

"Prince charmant ? " Il se moquait d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." Elle avait répondu très vite et tourné la tête trop brusquement pour que cela semble honnête. Sirius sourit : c'était à son tour de jouer.. Il descendit sa main des cheveux de Junes jusqu'à son cou effleurant au passage son oreille. Il traça de légers sillons le long de sa jugulaire et continua jusqu'à l'espace entre ses deux seins. Il décida de camper ici sa main fermement décidée à rester dans cet espace. Elle le regardait dans les yeux nullement effrayée mais Sirius sentait son souffle s'échauffer légèrement.

"Tu sais, commença t-il, au Collège j'étais un vrai Don Juan. J'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds. Des vrais chiennes. Elles se seraient damnées pour une nuit dans mon lit, pour un simple baiser ou pour une caresse sur leur sein.." En disant cela il avait effleuré du bout des doigts la pointe tout juste durcie du sein droit de Junes. Elle frissonna intérieurement en se disant que pour sentir à nouveau se contact elle aussi serait prête à beaucoup de chose.. Il continua :

"J'en ai fais jouir des dizaines dans mon dortoir, dans les salles de classes vides, les cuisines.. Dépucelé des gamines de 12 ans qui criaient mon nom entre deux soupirs à demi conscientes, à ne plus savoir si c'était du plaisir ou de la souffrance.. " Sa main descendait de plus en plus bas effleurant les côtes, une hanche, le haut d'une cuisse, attrapant la robe noire, passant doucement un doigt en dessous..

"J'ai attaché, frappé même parfois, essayé garçons, filles.. Après tout, un trou est un trou, n'est ce pas?" Junes devenait de plus en plus septique et son cœur battait la chamade, tellement qu'elle ne savait si c'était l'œuvre de l'appréhension ou de l'excitation. Elle décida de l'interrompre.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu me dis tout ça ? " Elle se voulait froide et détachée de la situation, elle ne céderait pas, non. Mais en même temps, comment ignorer ces doigts qui doucement remontaient le long de sa jambe nue puis redescendaient.. remontaient... Il lui sourit simplement en réponse à sa question puis continua, penché contre son oreille:

"Parce que je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis un bon garçon, gentil et aimant." Le souffle de Junes s'était coupé. A peine quelques caresses, des mots.. choquants, mais pourtant si délectables, et elle se sentait mouillée entre ses jambes. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et semblait remonter par vague dans son intimité..

"Je ne suis rien de tout ça Junes.." La main de Sirius continua à monter et pivota vers son bas ventre, lui écartant les jambes d'un mouvement vif. "Ne me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas.." Il lui susurrait toujours ses mots à l'oreille et vint taquiner de sa langue son lobe, mordillant légèrement la chair tendre.

"Je ne t'ai pas laissé crever tout à l'heure, parce que j'avoue que..." il remonta sa main vers la source de chaleur dans son ventre et toucha du bout des doigts la moiteur sur sa fine culotte, appuyant légèrement "... il aurait été bête de gâcher ça."

Junes ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus, elle n'était pas sur de vouloir en entendre plus..

"Je ne te ferai pas l'amour Junes, je ne te sauverai pas de ton trou, de la noirceur dans laquelle tu t'es toi même enfoncée. Je ne te ramènerai pas dans mon monde plein de lumière et de couleur, non. "

Son doigt appuya plus fortement contre le tissu et la pénétra légèrement. Il se pencha encore plus, et lui souffla dans le creu de l'oreille d'une voix grave, et sensuelle :

"Je te baiserai Junes, de toutes mes forces. Contre un mur bien froid, sur le sol, dans les chiottes d'un restaurant.. Je me viderai en toi et te laisserai, épuisée et dégoulinant de moi." Il écarta alors le tissu trempé et fit, d'un doigt, le tour de son intimité avant de l'enfoncer violemment en elle. Junes poussa un cris de surprise, tournant vers Sirius des yeux stupéfaits remplis de désir. Il sourit, arrogant .

" Et tu sais quoi Amour ? Tu en redemanderas." Il fit quelques mouvements de va et viens, rajoutant très vite un second doigt pour la faire gémir un peu plus fort.

"Tu me supplieras de continuer parce que ça sera la seule et unique marque d'affection que tu obtiendras de moi." Il les pénétra un peu plus profondément, en se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

" Tu me supplieras, comme toutes les autres. "

Il retira alors d'un brusque mouvement ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche, les suçant avidement pendant qu'il remettait sa veste.

"Où vas tu? " demandas Junes d'une petite voix, encore sous le choc, en resserrant ses cuisses, cachant sa nudité. Il se tourna alors vers elle, rivant son regard redevenu orage dans ses yeux devenu nuage.

"Tu n'as pas compris Amour? Tu es déjà à moi, et ça ne m'intéresse plus."

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Refermant la porte derrière lui.

Abasourdie quelques secondes, Junes se leva et à toute vitesse se rua vers son placard. Elle souleva une pile de fringue d'où elle tira un petit papier plié et une liasse de billet. Elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée à la volée et lança à travers le couloir le paquet d'argent. Sirius qui était toujours au bout du couloir se retourna et la regarda un sourcil levé. Elle déchira le chèque devant lui laissant tomber les petits bouts de papier sur le sol. Elle croisa les bras et sourit.

"Reprends donc ton fric Sirius. Il est aussi dégueulasse que toi. Et oh ! Pour ta gouverne, je préfère ma tombe à la tienne. Elle est bien moins profonde."

Sur ce elle claqua sa porte, le laissant seul dans le couloir obscur. Elle se retrouva dos à la porte le souffle court des larmes coulant toutes seules. Elle sentit sa respiration vaciller et son souffle devenir rauque...

Non. Elle ne lui donnerai pas cette joie.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas encore perdue.

______________________________________________________________________

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... C'est de plus en plus noir... et ça va aller en empirant désolée... -_-'**

**J'aimerai vraiment que vous aimiez Junes comme moi : je la sens fragile et douce mais je sais de quoi elle est capable quand on la blesse ! Haha ! **

**Fait gaffe à toi Sirius Black !**

**Vous aussi vous voulez le savoir ? Reviews ? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, je le trouve, malgrès sa noiceur évidente, assez marrant :p**

**Chanson du chapitre: "If I ever feel better" de phoenix. Et vu que je suis sympa, je vous file le lien parceque cetet chanson va tellement bien avec l'histoire...(traduction à la fin du chapitre)**

**Merci de toujours suivre les histoire de mes deux protagonistes.**

**deezer . com /track/ 16 (sans les espaces)**

**__________________________________________________**

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius était cloitré chez lui à regarder son plafond. Il ne mangeait rien, ou très peu. Il dormait, se réveillait pour prendre une douche, boire un verre de whisky et se rendormir plus profondément. Il avait pensé... espéré, qu'après son petit manège de l'autre jour, Junes viendrait chez lui pour essayer de le ramener à la raison. Lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était exceptionnelle et à quel point il avait fait une erreur en la repoussant. Comme l'avait fait les autres, pleurant, hurlant lui disant qu'il était une pourriture, un salop.. Mais rien. Il semblerait qu'il l'ai vraiment sous estimé.

La vérité c'est qu'il était une pourriture, et une belle. Une relation, simple, douce, ça ne lui convenait pas. Il avait besoin de se faire violence, de trahir, de blesser, c'était tellement plus excitant.. La vérité c'était.. qu'elle l'avait touché. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerai jamais. Elle était comme un miroir de lui même, belle, glacée en apparence et pourtant si chaude intérieurement. Il la savait chatte et ma foi.. tellement douée.. Il la savait fragile, plus que n'importe qui, blésée, faillée.. des bouts étaient partis et impossible de les recoller mais... lui était sur de pouvoir.

_They say an end can be a start  
Feels like I've been buried yet I'm still alive  
It's like a bad day that never ends_

_I feel the chaos around me._

Enfin, non c'était faux. Il ne le pouvait plus. Il ne lui aurait suffi que d'un mot, murmuré dans le creux de son oreille, une caresse ou un baiser et elle aurait était à lui. Il aurait pu l'aimer, le rendre heureuse, ça c'était sur. Mais c'était trop simple, hein?

Pourquoi se simplifier la vie?

Sirius Black aimait le défi, le jeu, plus que tout. C'était pas drôle sans ça.

_They say love ain't nothing but a sore  
I don't even know what love is  
Too many tears have had to fall _

_Don't you know I'm so tired of it all._

Seulement, normalement c'était lui qui gagnait le jeu. Et là... il n'était pas perdant, mais pas vainqueur non plus. Alors comme ça elle n'avait pas encaissé son chèque.. Elle était donc plus forte qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule et ne l'avait réclamé alors que pour... pourquoi au fait ? Le revoir ? Rêve pas trop Black..

Merlin, cette fille..Son regard, sa voix, ses jambes.. ça lui tournait la tête. En fait, il avait peur de tout ça. C'était trop fort, elle était trop fragile, il était trop fragile. Ça donnait quoi deux paumés ensemble?

Un chaos gigantesque. Une bordel pas possible. Ils se seraient enfoncés, tous deux encore plus profond, sombrant, s'enlisant dans leur propre d'échéance. Sirius sourit.

Ça lui semblait plutôt cool dit comme ça..

Mais il ne voulait pas être dépendant, non. Il aimait plus que tout sa liberté. Ouais. Et faut voir à quoi ça l'avait mené. Il était tout seul comme un con, depuis une semaine, sans voir personne et surtout pas Junes.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment précis..22h12. Elle travaillait surement dans son restaurant, là où un jour il avait mangé une tarte aux myrtilles et des frites. Elle était tellement belle dans son ensemble classe de serveuse, ses cheveux relevés, dévoilant sa nuque.. Il soupira en portant son bras contre son front.

_You know I don't want to be clever  
To be brilliant or superior  
True like ice, true like fire_

_Now I know that a breeze can blow me away. _

Il avait envie de la revoir, même si c'était avouer qu'elle était la plus forte. Non. Hors de question. Elle ne gagnerait pas.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'à partir de 20h il la sentait vivante, en lui. Il la sentait proche de lui, il pouvait presque sentir son parfum. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin et qu'il saurait où la trouver mais.. il savait très bien comment elle l'accueillerai. Et ça lui bouffait le ventre de se rabaisser. De devoir s'excuser. Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, les yeux tournée vers la neige qui tombait dru dehors quand on sonna à la porte. ll se leva sans prendre la peine de boutonner sa chemise noir. Il adorait le noir, il se savait attirant dans du noir, du cuir. Ça renforçait l'impression qu'il était fort et inviolable. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sur le seuil une jeune femme brune qu'il connaissait bien. Elena. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux bruns pétillants derrière sa frange. Elle n'était pas très grande, de jolis seins une bouche pulpeuse. Elle suçait bien.

"Salut Sirius, ça fait un bail ? " Elle avait négligemment balancé sa hanche sur le coté révélant légèrement sa peau dénudée, son t-shirt remontant.

"Eléna.." Il lui sourit, charmeur, ses yeux détaillant sans vergogne son corps mit en valeur par ses vêtements plus que moulant. Ils étaient sortis ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps, peut être il y a 6 mois..avant qu'il ne rompe pour il ne savait plus trop quelle raison. Envie d'aller voir ailleurs surement.

"Je passais pas loin.. " commença t-elle.

"Et tu as décidé de venir sonner chez moi.." finit-il ses yeux maintenant arrêtés sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle passa sa langue dessus et se rapprocha de lui .

"Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer? " demanda t-elle en posant une main sur son torse, les yeux levés vers lui, son genoux effleurant le sien. Il s'écarta pour la laissé passer, en pensant qu'après tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas du tout changée. Elle pénétra dans la pièce sombre et marcha quelques pas, détaillant l'endroit, ses yeux s'attardant sur l'unique source de couleur: le tableau.

"C'est nouveau ? " demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

"Oui, je l'ai acheté il y a peu. Il te plait? " Il avait fermé la porte à clef et se rapprocha d'elle avant de poser une main délicate sur sa hanche.

"J'aime bien oui. C'est Picasso? "

Qu'elle était conne.

"Ouais c'est ça. C'est Picasso. " Il alla s'assoir sur le lit songeant à Junes qui elle connaissait ce tableau et son peintre fabuleux.. Eléna se tourna vers lui en sentant sa main s'éloigner de sa hanche. Elle riva son regard marron vers le verre au pied du lit :

"Tu bois toujours autant à ce que je vois ? " Elle sourit, provocante, voulant sans doute lui rappeler les nuits de sexe qu'ils passaient tous les deux quand Sirius était bourré.

"Oui toujours." Il la regardait dans les yeux et s'allongea à demi, appuyé sur ses coudes, écartant légèrement les jambes. Elle se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, son visage près du sien.

"Tu m'as manqué Sirius." Elle monta sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté de ses hanches, sa jupe remontant sur ses cuisses dénudées.

"Ah oui ?" Il leva un sourcil sans cesser de sourire. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, la laissant faire.

"Oui.." elle se pencha d'avantage sur lui, lui laissant admirer son décolté profond. Elle se pencha à son oreille et souffla :

"Mon nouveau copain n'est pas aussi bon que toi au lit.. Je m'ennuie.. Ton sexe me manque.." Elle se voulait provocante, ses hanches frottant lascivement contre son bas ventre, mais ces mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche. Il songea un instant à l'effet qu'ils lui feraient s'ils sortaient des lèvres pâles de Junes...

"Tu bandes Sirius ? demanda t-elle en mordillant son lobe, se cambrant de plus en plus.

"Pas vraiment, non." Il avait parlé normalement, ne faisant que dire la vérité. Elle se redressa soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court. Elle était sans aucun doute stupéfaite et le sourire de Sirius ne fit que s'élargir. Il se redressa, s'asseyant, Eléna toujours sur lui, et posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux qu'il tira en arrière d'un brusque mouvement. Il se pencha à son tour à son oreille et murmura de sa voix grave :

"Mais je sais ce qui pourrait m'exciter ..." Eléna frémit. Elle savait les ombres qui se cachait en Sirius, elle n'ignorait pas les folies que parfois, la nuit il révélait. Elle en avait subit bon nombre après tout.. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle le sentait carnassier et prêt à tout. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux attendant que Sirius la fasse sienne de nouveau.

Mais Sirius se décolla d'elle avant de se lever et se dirigea vers son placard d'où il tira une veste en cuir. Il avança alors vers la porte tout en l'enfilant, attrapa le casque posé sur une chaise et le lança à Eléna.

"Tu viens? On sort." Il partit alors laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, commençant déjà à dévaler les escaliers. Eléna se relava et le suivit. Quand elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble Sirius n'était plus là . Elle attendit quelques secondes pour le voir arriver, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, une énorme moto noire coincée entre ses jambes. Il s'arrêta devant elle lui lançant un regard froid.

"Tu montes ?" Il ne posait la question que par pure rhétorique. Elle savait très bien que de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle n'arriverait pas à faire autrement que de le suivre. Elle monta donc à l'arrière de l'engin, enfila le casque et ils partirent à toute allure à travers les rues de Londres.

_Now I know there's much more dignity  
In defeat than in the brightest victory  
I'm losing my balance on the tight rope  
Tell me please, tell me please, tell me please..._

Sirius n'avait que faire des limitations de vitesse, il filait à toute vitesse entre les voitures son regard toujours indéchiffrable. Eléna commençait à baliser un peu, elle se demandait où il l'emmenait.. La réponse arriva plus vite qu'elle ne pensait quand la moto s'arrêta devant une impasse où une forte musique résonnait. Du Hard rock . Elle détestait ça. Elle, elle préférait la musique de boite, rythmée, où elle pouvait danser. Sirius lui attrapa la main et l'entraina dans la ruelle, déserte à l'exception d'un videur de taille imposante. Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'adressa à Sirius d'une voix caverneuse :

"Salut mec. Entre ." Ils se connaissaient. Sirius devait avoir ses habitudes ici alors.

En entrant Eléna cru que le bruit allait lui transpercer les tympans. C'était une boite de striptease. Des filles dansaient sur des tables, des alcools forts circulaient et des gros mecs se rinçaient l'œil sans aucune gène. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'avait il emmené là ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table au fond d'une seconde salle plus sombre. Ils s' asséyèrent sur une banquette loin de la scène où une fille dansait lascivement. Une serveuse vint les interpeller, détaillant Sirius, intéressée.

"Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? " demanda t-elle , les jambes écartées penchée sur le coté, provocante.

"Une absinthe pour moi et.." il se tourna vers Eléna qui semblait un peu affolée.

"Euh.. une menthe à l'eau s'il vous plait." La serveuse se retint tout juste de rire et partit en direction du bar. Eléna se tourna alors vers Sirius et lui demanda d'une petite voix à l'oreille :

"Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? " Elle détaillait les filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dans leurs tenues de cuir qui laissaient ma foi, très peu de place à l'imagination. Sirius nonchalamment appuyé sur la banquette, ses bras écartés de chaque coté du dossier scrutait la foule. Il répondit sans dénier lever les yeux vers elle :

"C'est excitant non ? "

Mouef. Si on voulait.. Elle aurait quand même préféré une bonne partie de jambe en l'air dans sa chambre. Mais bon puis ce qu'elle était là, dans ce lieu de débauche.. autant en profiter. Elle posa la main sur la cuisse de Sirius qui tourna instantanément les yeux vers elle. Il sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, son regard retournant à l'inspection de la salle. Il détaillait chaque personne, chaque fille, la cherchant parmi toutes les danseuses. Ça n'était pas possible ! On était samedi soir, elle travaillait forcément ! Eléna se faisait plus pressante , ses doigts remontant de plus en plus vers son sexe, qu'elle frôla avant de passer un main sous son t shirt.

Sirius ne faisait pas tellement attention, occupé à chercher Junes. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu pourtant, il aurait du la repérer tout de suite...

Finalement il la vit. Il la reconnu non pas à ses cheveux comme il s'y attendait, mais à ses yeux quand son regard rencontra le sien. Elle portait une perruque rose, longue qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Elle était habillée d'une tenue assortie, en vinyle fushia des talons hauts complétant le tout. Elle était magnifique. Incroyablement sexy, érotique, sa jupe la moulant à l'extrême dévoilant ses jambes à couper le souffle. Un bustier mettait sa poitrine en valeur en laissant apercevoir son tatouage..Comment n'avait il pas pu la voir avant ? Il sourit à lui même sachant qu'elle l'avait aperçu avec Eléna, et que même si elle ne montrait rien, il savait que son cœur battait plus vite. Il s'assit plus confortablement et laissa Elena continuer son exploration.

"Tu as toujours le même parfum.." murmura t-elle en s'affairant à lui faire un suçon dans le cou, ses dents mordillant sa peau fine.

"On ne change pas une affaire qui marche."

C'est le moment que choisit la serveuse pour revenir un plateau dans la main. Elle déposa les consommations devant eux et partie. Sirius se redressa et bu une gorgée du liquide vert clair. Une douce chaleur se rependit en lui, lui conférant encore un peu plus de témérité. Il fixait toujours Junes, qui lui tournait délibérément le dos, occupée avec un client qui la faisant apparemment mourir de rire. Pourquoi elle ne riait pas avec lui, hein ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant Eléna soupirer à coté de lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? " demanda t-il, passablement énervé.

"J'avais demandé une menthe à l'eau et elle m'a apporté une fraise à l'eau..." .

...

Merlin qu'elle était conne...

"Et bien demande à ce qu'on te la change..." soupira t-il, blasé, avant qu'une idée ne traverse son esprit " Tiens il y a une serveuse là bas, demande lui." Il montrait Junes de la tête. Il sourit, carnassier.

"Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle s'il vous plait ! " cria Eléna à l'attention de Junes qui tourna vers elle un regard étonné.

"Oui c'est à vous que je parle. " Elle lui fit signe d'approcher en prenant un air supérieur. Junes leva un sourcil et avança finalement vers eux de sa démarche féline.

"Que puis je pour vous ? " demanda t-elle d'une voix froide, son sourcil toujours haut sur son front.

"J'avais commandé une menthe à l'eau.., elle montra son verre,...et on m'a apporté ça. Croyez vous que se soit de la menthe ? " Junes était perplexe et se demandait visiblement si c'était une plaisanterie.

"Il ne semblerait pas, en effet..." dit elle, les mots s'échappant saccadés d'entre ses lèvres.

"Exactement. Alors, auriez vous l'obligeance de me changer mon verre, s'il vous plait? "

Sirius eut un élan de gratitude envers elle. Elle était si hautaine et froide, tout ce qu'il désirait.. Junes attrapa le verre qu'on lui tendait et après un dernier regard vers Eléna, partie d'un pas rapide vers le bar. ll jubilait. Il se pencha alors à l'oreille d'Eléna et commença à la lui lécher consciencieusement. Il mordillait, suçait, et obtint bientôt en réponse des petits gémissements. Sa main se glissa entre ses cuisses à la limite de sa jupe, son pouce caressant sa peau bronzée. Du coin de l'œil il guettait le retour de Junes et mais ne dénia pas lever les yeux vers elle quand elle posa enfin une menthe à l'eau devant Eléna. Il n'apercevait que ses jambes à travers les cheveux d'Eléna. Il lui souffla à l'oreille:

"Commande moi un nouveau verre..." Ce qu'elle fit, la respiration de plus en plus haletante pendant qu'il remontait vers sa culotte. Il arriva à se relever légèrement pour apercevoir le visage de Junes qui souriait à une de ses collègues. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Son petit manège ne fonctionnait pas. Elle partit et il se redressa, oubliant ce qu'il faisait une seconde plus tôt.

"Continues.. "souffla Eléna qui était décidément bien excitée.

"Plus envie." dit brusquement Sirius en se rasseyant correctement, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Junes revint et posa le verre sur la table ainsi que le ticket de caisse. Elle ne réagit même pas quand le regard de Sirius se planta dans le sien, attendant un mot, une réplique, un sanglot, n'importe quoi. Elle ne fit rien et repartit comme elle était venue.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je m'ennuie..." Elena bailla en étendant ses jambes sur le sol.

"On s'en va." répondit Sirius en attrapant l'addition posée sur la table. La réponse fit sourire Eléna qui commença à ranger ses affaires. Il lu le prix indiquée sur le papier en sortant son porte monnaie, il remarqua par transparence des lettres écrites derrière. Son cœur manqua un battement et un sourire s'étirant de nouveau sur ses lèvres, il retourna le papier dévoilant l'écriture fine et penchée de Junes.

_Rejoins moi aux toilettes dans 5 min. _Il la chercha dans la salle mais aucune trace de sa jupette rose. Elle l'avait donc remarquée..

Cela faisait déjà 5 bonnes minutes et Eléna était déjà debout prête à partir.

"Attends moi 2 min, je reviens." Il se leva et se dirigea le cœur battant vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte pour se retrouver face à une salle vide. Des lavabos s'étendaient à droite en dessous d'une rangée de miroirs ternes. Il jeta un coup d'œil se permettant un léger "Junes..?" avant de tourner le regard vers un miroir où il avait cru voir bouger quelque chose. Il s'avança légèrement et vis par l'entrebâillement d'une porte le dos d'un homme. Bizarre.. c'était pourtant les toilettes pour femme.. il n'y avait que lui pour y entrer. A moins que..

Il s'approcha à pas lents, son cœur devenu tambour, lui martelant les côtes, un léger gout de sang dans la bouche. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et la poussa.

Junes était là. Plaquée contre le mur opposé, les jambes grandes ouvertes. Elle subissait les assauts d'un homme dont Sirius ne distinguait pas le visage. A son intrusion, elle leva son regard bleu ciel vers lui et redressa légèrement sa tête en se mordant les lèvres. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir feins, pendant que le mec se terminait, se vidant en un soupir rauque. Se vidant à l'interieur de Junes.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa le mec par le dos de sa veste le projetant à terre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner et lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de se baisser et de lui écraser le nez contre le carrelage. Le mec ne bougeait plus, mais la rage de Sirius ne s'était pas estompée. Il se tourna vers Junes, qui se tenait debout devant lui , allumant négligemment une cigarette sortit d'on ne sait où. Il se releva lentement, la rage lui comprimant le cœur, lui bouffant le ventre, il aurait voulu l'écraser comme le mec par terre, lui faire mal, comme elle lui avait fait mal. Elle restait pourtant impassible appuyée sur la cloison en bois, à peine un regard pour le mec à terre, elle ne s'étonna pas lorsque Sirius lui attrapa la cigarette et la jeta dans les toilettes d'un geste vif. Ses yeux étaient sombre, sa vue comme brouillée, ses poings ne se dés seraient pas.

Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire sans joie et posa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée.

"Tu vois Amour, tu avais tord. " Elle lui caressa la peau avec une douceur extrême un sourire sur le visage. Un sourire de maman à son petit garçon après qu'il ai reçu sa première claque dans la gueule. Comme pour lui dire, et oui c'est la vie mon gars, t'en prendra d'autre.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a baisé dans les toilettes et ce n'est pas ton sperme qui dégouline entre mes cuisses." Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lancer :

"Echec et mat."

Et là, à ce moment précis il comprit.

Il comprit qu'elle était la reine dans ce putain de jeu d'échec et que comme chacun le sait, la reine c'est la plus forte. Elle avait son cœur et Merlin ce que ça pouvait être douloureux... et en même temps si exultant. Elle se marrait. Elle était vraiment, littéralement morte de rire, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Et il se surprit à sourire lui aussi. Il lui attrapa sa perruque et la balança par terre, ses cheveux blonds retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Il prit entre ses doigts une mèche d'un blond doré et la porta à son nez, sentant son parfum sucré, comme celui d'une petite fille. Elle rigolait encore et lui commençait à peine. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se défiant sans se froler.

"Pute..." souffla t-il un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"Perdant.." lui répondit elle tout aussi doucement. Elle s'écarta alors de lui, le jaugeant du regard, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle leva la tête et se mit à hurler. A littéralement hurler. Elle hurlait à l'assassin, au violeur, au perdant.

Sirius rigola. Cette fille était décidément tarée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant légèrement quand Junes arrêta de crier. Elle pencha sa tête sur le coté et lui souffla :

"Cours..."

_It's like somebody took my place  
I ain't even playing my own game  
The rules have changed well I didn't know  
There are things in my life I can't control  
_

Il réalisa enfin la scène : le mec à terre ensanglanté, Junes à moitié déshabillée et lui... Lui au beau milieu de tout ça. Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Elle était forte, très forte. Elle avait tout manigancée et il était tombé dans le panneau comme un débutant. Semblant lire dans ses pensées et elle fit une révérence et murmura :

"Oh tu le mérites, crois moi. "

Putain qu'elle était belle.

Il claqua la porte, bouscula le videur attrapa la main d'Eléna qui poirotait toujours et couru jusqu'à la porte, jusqu'à la moto, jusqu'à chez lui, le même sourire tatoué sur la face. Arrivé dans sa chambre il ne laissa pas le temps à Eléna de dire quoi que ce soit et la plaqua contre le mur. Il la déshabilla et c'est en pensant à Junes qu'il la pénétra. Violemment. C'est en pensant à Junes qu'il s'enfonça en elle, de plus en plus vite sous les cris et les gémissement. C'est en pensant à Junes qu'il partit dans un flash libérateur, emporté par le plaisir que seul une reine était capable de lui prodiguer.

Il s'écroula sur son lit la tête lui tournant n'ayant cure des mots d'Elana. Il s'endormit.

Sa reine. Sa garce de reine...

_If I ever feel better  
Remind me to spend some good time with you  
You can give me your number  
When it's all over I'll let you know.._

**______________________________________________________**

**Comme promis la traduction de cette super chanson, pour que vous compreniez mieux pourquoi je l'ai choisie.**

**Au fait, est ce que certains d'entre vous, écoute les musique associée aux chapitres ? J'aimerai bien savoir. (Reviews? ^^')**

**Gros bisous. Oxe'**

Ils disent qu'une fin peut-être un départ  
J'ai la sensation d'avoir été enterré, pourtant je suis toujours en vie  
C'est comme un mauvaise journée sans fin  
Je sens le chaos m'entourer  
Quelque chose que je n'essaie pas de nier  
Je ferais mieux d'apprendre à l'accepter  
Il y a des éléments dans ma vie que je ne peux contrôler

Ils disent que l'amour n'est rien d'autre que de la douleur  
Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour  
Trop de larmes ont dû couler  
Ne sais-tu pas que je suis épuisé par tout ça  
J'ai connu de terribles vacillements  
Découvrant des secrets que les mots ne peuvent décrire  
Quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut être nommé  
Une part de mon monde s'éclipse

Tu sais que je ne veux pas être intelligent  
Etre brillant ou supérieur  
Vrai comme la glace, vrai comme le feu  
Je sais désormais qu'un souffle peut m'emporter  
Je sais désormais qu'il y a plus de dignité  
Dans une défaite que dans la plus glorieuse des victoires  
Je perds mon équilibre sur la corde raide  
Dis-moi je t'en prie, dis-moi je t'en prie, dis-moi je t'en prie....

Je me raccroche aux bons jours  
Je peux m'appuyer sur mes amis  
Ils m'aident à traverser les mauvaises passes  
Mais je nourris l'ennemi  
Je suis de connivence avec l'adversaire  
Reproche-moi ce qu'il se passe  
Je ne peux essayer, je ne peux essayer, je ne peux essayer....

Personne ne connait les périodes difficiles par lesquelles je suis passé  
Si le bonheur s'est présenté à moi, j'avais le dos tourné  
Les jours houleux ne sont pas encore derrière moi  
J'ai joué et perdu mais je pense en avoir payé le prix  
Maintenant que j'ai vu tous mes châteaux s'écrouler  
Ils étaient faits de poussière, après tout  
Un jour tout ce désordre me fera rire  
Je ne peux attendre, je ne peux attendre, je ne peux attendre..

Si jamais je me sens mieux  
Rappelle-moi de passer du bon temps avec toi  
Tu peux me donner ton numéro  
Quand tout sera passé, je te tiendrai au courant..


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

**Me voici de retour après ces quelques deux semaines d'absences (j'espère que je vous ai manqué..^^).**

**J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, l'inspiration ne venait pas et j'ai longuement hésité entre deux chemins différents pour nos heros.**

**J'ai même pensé à laisser tomber.**

**Mais, j'ai finallement choisi un chemin, espérons qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sinon un chapitre un peu plus profond, je voulais vraiment qu'on comprenne les sentiments de Sirius.**

**Donc, chapitre avec les marauders et ma foi j'ai inclus un léger Sirius/Rémus car pour moi, ils sont un des couples les plus crédibles de la série.**

**Ca n'a rien de choquant et je vous rassure, ma fic sera bien centrée sur Junes ! **

**Je trouve ce chapitre très mignon, et je vous laisse donc le savourer..**

**Avec tous mes remerciements pour vos encoragements et des bisous, je vous dis "Le aurevoir les copines " !**

**Oxe'**

"_Au fait, pourquoi des petites fleurs sur les murs _? "

"Allez Paddy, prends le sur tes genoux, tu sais qu'il t'adore ! " répondit son meilleur ami sans lui prêter la moindre attention en lui fourrant son gamin dans les bras.

Le petit garçon riva ses grand yeux verts sur lui, une expression sceptique imprimée sur son visage tout rond. Pas sur qu'il l'aime tellement en fait...

"Tu sais Lily est merveilleuse! Vraiment! Elle arrive à tenir la maison toute seule et à s'occuper d'Harry comme une reine, vu que je suis souvent absent, pour les... " il se pencha vers Sirius comme pour lui révéler un secret d'état à l'oreille, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis souffla :

"...missions de L'Ordre.."

Sirius leva un sourcil moqueur pendant que son ami hochait la tête avec gravité.

"Très courageuse... oui vraiment..." soufflait-il pour lui même. Sirius tourna alors son regard vers le petit bonhomme sur ses genoux qui n'avait cessé de le fixer. Il ressemblait énormément à son père : même cheveux d'un noir de jais, même peau blanche, même bouche. Juste un truc qui clochait. Ses yeux. Non pas qu'ils soient moche ! Non pas du tout. Juste... c'étaient les même que Lily. D'un vert foncé, vibrant qui vous donnait l'impression de regarder dans un lac de menthe à l'eau. Mouais.. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il hérite de ses yeux plutôt que de ses cheveux. Jamais il n'aurait supporté d'avoir un filleul roux carotte.

Il reporta alors son attention sur James qui semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées pleine de Lily(s). Limite s'il ne bavait pas..

"Ouais, enfin ... Toi tu fais des trucs courageux, genre chasser les Mangemorts, défendre la magie blanche, des civils innocents.. tout ça.. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de tellement héroïque à passer la serpillière et à changer les couches d'un môme braillard.." Il reporta un court instant son attention sur le petit garçon.

"Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Harry."

Son ami ne se formalisa pas de sa remarque et lui sourit.

"Crois moi Sirius. C'est sans doute la chose la plus héroïque qui soit. Lily me soutient, m'offre un foyer, un refuge, un endroit qui me rassure et où je peux me ressourcer. Revenir à Godric's Hollow après un dur combat c'est comme... une bouffée d'oxygène, un grand verre d'eau après une longue traversée du désert, c'est comme..."

"Calme tes élans mon frère."

"Désolé. Bref, tu m'as compris non ? "

Voyant que visiblement, non, son ami n'avait pas compris il se rapprocha et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Sirius était affalé. Il caressa de la main la joue de son fils qui instantanément lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu es son parrain Sirius. Et je sais que tu l'aimes même si tu n'as pas tellement la fibre paternel.."

Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami et continua.

"Tu es comme un frère pour moi et .. " Il s'arrêta brusquement comme si les mots c'étaient coincées dans sa gorge. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air les yeux rivés dans ceux de son fils.

"Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose.."

"La ferme James."

"..s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu t'occupes de lui mais aussi de Lily. Elle aura besoin de toi et même si vous vous engueulez souvent.. elle t'aime beaucoup et..."

"James la ferme. Il va rien t'arriver. " le coupa brusquement Sirius. Son cœur avait accéléré rapidement et lui bombardait à présent les côtes avec force. "Tu dis vraiment des conneries... devant ton fils en plus.. Hein bonhomme qu'il est con papa ?"

Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire et se lova contre son parrain, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise noire.

James observa quelques instants la scène devant lui avant de sourire.

"Parfois.. quand je te regarde Sirius, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Toujours le même visage angélique, les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes regard séducteurs... La même infantilité.. comme à Poudlard."

Il baissa la tête en la secouant de gauche à droite. Sirius leva les yeux de son filleul pour les river sur son ami un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir garder un certain optimisme."

"Ce n'est pas un jeu Sirius.. Ce n'est pas du quidditch. Quand on tombe, Mlle Pomfresh n'est pas là pour nous réparer. Quand on tombe on se relève pas." souffla James en se levant du fauteuil pour allé se chercher un verre d'eau.

"T'en veux un ? " lui demanda t-il en tendant un verre devant lui.

"T'as pas un truc plus fort ? " répondit Sirius un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

James sourit en secouant la tête, désespéré.

"Tu changes vraiment pas..." Il avala son verre d'un trait avant de revenir vers son fils qui s'était endormi sur les genoux de Sirius. Il lui caressa doucement la tête, passant la main dans ses cheveux tout doux.

"T'as pas envie de ça ? D'une famille? Des gamins, une femme que tu aimes, un foyer reposant ?"

"Connais pas tout ça." Répondit Sirius en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. James rigola .

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'oubliais. Le grand Sirius Black ne tombe pas amoureux ! Mais tu sais... C'est vraiment merveilleux. "

Sirius se retourna alors pour fixer son ami. Il était penché sur son fils, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui murmurait des paroles imperceptible à l'oreille. Le petit garçon remua légèrement avant de tendre ses petits bras potelés devant lui et de disparaitre dans ceux de James qui se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas lent.

"James ?"

"Ouais ? " répondit se dernier en se retournant son fils avachis sur l'épaule. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Pourquoi des petites fleurs sur les murs ? " James lui adressa alors le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

Un sourire de pur bonheur.

"L'amour mon frère. L'amour..."

"Il n'empêche que James devient de plus en plus niais." Devant l'hilarité de ses amis Sirius se renferma.

"Je déconne pas ! Il est niais au possible. Harry chou ici... Lily chou par là... C'est navrant, vraiment." Il ponctua sa phrase en avalant une longue gorgée de bière brune.

"Tu es jaloux c'est tout.." lui répondit Rémus Lupin, lui aussi sa bière à la main, un grand sourire fiché sur son visage.

"Jaloux !? " cria Sirius, s'étouffant à moitié avec le liquide.

"Il a même pas pu venir boire une bière avec ses potes ! Non mais c'est pas une vie ça !" Il rebut une gorgée bière et termina.

"Lily est un tyran."

"C'est toujours sa faute de toute façon.." repliqua navré, Peter.

"On dirait presque que tu es jaloux d'elle...T'en pince pour James ou quoi ? " Sirius le nez dans sa chope leva un sourcil et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Va te faire foutre."

Mais après tout s'ils voulaient jouer à ça...

"Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je réserve ça à Moony..." répliqua Sirius de sa voix la plus sensuelle, le regard félin rivé sur Rémus. Il obtint le résultat escompté quand ce dernier se mit à rougir violemment. Trop facile.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux trois, silence pendant lequel Sirius en profita pour mater une jolie brune qui se trémoussait sur la piste en mini jupe. Ce fut Peter qui brisa le silence.

"Désolé les mecs.. mais.. En fait je dois y aller là." Il était déjà debout et commençait à enfiler sa veste. Sirius se rassit correctement et regarda Peter les yeux écarquillés.

"Mais, on est là que depuis une demi heure ! On se voit jamais.. Pet' s'il te plait reste encore..."

"Non. J'ai un rendez vous." Depuis quelques temps Peter avait pris l'habitude de répondre un peu trop brusquement. Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas et jeta un regard à Rémus pour qu'il tente de le rattraper, en vain.

"A plus tard." lança t-il avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas. Peut être avait il fait quelque chose de mal. Dans tous les cas il en discuterait avec lui plus tard. Il se tourna alors vers Rémus voulant avoir son avis sur la petite brune qui dansait encore au centre de la piste mais il ne rencontra qu'un regard glacial en retour. Rémus le fixait, ses yeux bizarres le détaillant avec .. mépris ?

"Quoi ?!" demanda Sirius stupéfait .

"Pourquoi as tu dis ça ? " répliqua d'un ton glacial Rémus.

"Pourquoi j'ai dis quoi ?! Vous me saoulez là tous à vous prendre la tête ! "

Sirius avait crié plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il se décomposa quand il vit Rémus détourner le regard visiblement peiné. Puis brusquement ce dernier attrapa sa veste et partit rapidement en direction de la sortie. Un instant circonspect devant l'attitude de son ami, Sirius attrapa sa veste et couru à sa suite. Il le rattrapa à bout de souffle à l'extrémité de la rue, juste avant qu'il ne transplane. Il lui attrapa le bras d'un mouvement rapide et le retourna face à lui. Rémus ne marqua aucune résistance, après tout, il n'était pas vraiment un poids lourd et le fixa de ses yeux dorés. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu une couleur aussi spéciale : ça tirait sur le jaune, le roux.. Bizarre mais sans aucun doute magnifique. Rémus avait un physique très fin, pas très grand, un corps gracile, des cheveux d'un châtain clair aussi doré que ses yeux, le tout lui conférant une stature assez androgyne.

"Hey Rémus. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Laisse moi au moins le temps de m'expliquer ! Sans compter le fait que je ne sache même pas de quoi tu me parles.." Le regard froid de Rémus était de retour et il se dégagea assez rapidement avant de répondre.

"Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Black. Tes petits sous entendus ça va bien ."

"De quoi tu parles, je.." Mais finalement ça lui revint.

"Ecoute Moony, c'était une remarque débile okay ? Rien a voir avec.." Il se tu ne pouvant aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Rémus croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en signe de défi.

"Hey bien continu Sirius. Je t'écoute. Tant que nous y sommes, autant tout balancer n'est ce pas ? "

"Rémus s'il te plait.." Il tendit la main vers lui voulant le toucher, rien que l'effleurer. S'il y arrivait Rémus le croirait, il saurait que jamais il ne se serait moqué de ça... Mais il n'y arriva pas. Sa main s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa joue avant de faire demi tour rapidement.

Rémus secoua la tête un air dégouté sur le visage.

"Tu es pitoyable. Je me demande comment finalement tu as pu te retrouver à Griffondor si même effleurer ma joue te fait peur."

"Ce n'est pas ça, Rémus s'il te plait..."

"La ferme Sirius ! J'en ai assez de ton comportement à la con. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de te prouver en ce moment mais arrêtes ! Tu n'es pas gay, très bien on a tous compris, mais ferme la quant à ma situation à moi ! "

Il avait crié.

Rémus ne criait jamais, il était toujours la douceur même.. L'entendre ainsi hurler contre lui le bouleversa et c'est comme si toute la douleur accumulée dans son cerveau tombait dans son estomac.

"Rémus.." murmura t-il la gorge nouée.

"Je ne suis pas un salop tu le sais. Jamais je ne te voudrais de mal." Merde il allait pas chialer quand même. C'était tellement compliqué.. Rémus, c'était comme son ultime rempart. Une barrière contre les mauvais esprits. ll savait que quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il se noyait, Rémus arriverait toujours à le sauver. Il le repêcherait ça c'était sur. Ça avait toujours été si compliqué avec lui.. Une amitié ça c'était sur. Plus ? Peut être.

Rémus soupira.

"Je sais Sirius. Je sais tout ça. Et je m'énerve contre toi parce que.. parce que tu fais le con. Tu fais vraiment le con et ça m'énerve."

"Je fais le con et ça t'énerve."

"Oui voilà. Tu fais n'importe quoi de ta vie, de tout. Tu bois, tu fumes, tu couches avec n'importe qui, quoi... Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu fais pas pire, hein ? " Rémus venait d'éviter pas très subtilement le sujet qui fâche, mais Sirius ne se permit aucune remarque, trop content qu'il soit passé à autre chose.

"Oh.. mais je fais pire Moony tu sais.." Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de Sirius. Dehors il faisait nuit et sous la lumière des réverbère il ressemblait à un vampire. Rémus écarquilla des grands yeux stupéfaits et manqua de s'étouffer.

"Quoi ?! Mais je disais ça comme ça. Une phrase purement rhétorique. Tu fais pire que ça ?"

Il était réellement effrayé et Sirius décida de ne pas trop le faire languir.

"Si je te le demande, tu peux garder un secret ? " Il se rapprocha de Rémus le même sourire sur la face.

"Oui bien sur ! Sirius dis moi ce qui se passe ..." Sirius se pencha alors à son oreille et murmura :

"Je fais pousser des dizaines de fleurs en cuir rose ."

C'était le troisième verre de whisky que se servait Sirius. Accoudé à son bar il regardait par la fenêtre le bas de la rue. Il aurait entendu ses talons n'est ce pas ? Elle faisait tellement de bruit quand elle marchait.. Il regarda à la lumière des réverbères extérieurs sa montre. 03h48.

Elle ne viendrait plus maintenant.

Il se laissa glisser de son tabouret et se déshabilla ne gardant que son caleçon.

Il se glissa dans ses draps et les bras sous sa tête regarda son plafond tout blanc. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle viendrait ce soir.. Mais Sirius avait eu une espèce d'intuition.

Rémus avait été stupéfait quand Sirius lui avait parlé de Junes.

De son excentricité, de ses cheveux dorés, de ses yeux d'un bleu d'opale, de son rire.. Au début sceptique il s'était détendu au fur et à mesure et avait fini par lui demander le plus de détails possible. Des détails de mecs. Et il voulait la rencontrer...

Avec ses amis c'était toujours simple. Tu aimes une fille, elle t'aime forcément elle aussi, tu l'invites à boire un verre, tu l'embrasses, enfants, mariage. Mais.. chez Sirius c'était différent. D'abord ses sentiments étaient flous. Du désir certes, indéniable. Mais également autre chose.. de plus fort. Comme une pression constante sur son estomac, un espèce d'étouffement permanent quand elle était à ses cotés, des sourires, des gestes.. C'était fort, violent. Pas sain du tout et Rémus avait bien raison en disant que c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait. Après tout, elle était taré, aussi taré que lui, et ensemble ça risquait de donner un truc pas très net.. Eléna était sympathique aussi. Pas compliquée, tu la baises deux fois par semaine, un bisou chaque matin et elle est contente. Il s'y voyait bien finalement: petit pavillon propret en banlieue chic de Londres, lui attaché caisse en cuir noir, costard cravate. Elle, petite robe à fleurs avec tablier assorti, occupée à lui mijoter de bons petits plats toute la journée et à nourrir leur 3 enfants. Inscrits à l'école privée évidement. Un chien, (Médor ou Max, pourquoi s'embarrasser à lui trouver un nom original ?) , qui boirait dans la cuvette des toilettes et chasserait les chats des voisins. En rentrant le soir, il passerait son temps à s'occuper de ses enfants, ne boirait plus ou juste du scotch avec ses amis du golf le samedi matin. Il ferait du sport et mangerait bio. Ferait l'amour à sa femme le dimanche et mercredi et le missionnaire s'il vous plait. Une levrette pour les jours de fête et une pipe pour son anniversaire. Il finirait vieux à la campagne à tenir la main de sa femme devenue moche et toute fripée, entouré d'une marmaille de petits enfants braillards.

Non.

Il se tirerait une balle avant.

Sirius se tourna sur le coté, 4h18. Et que serait sa vie avec Junes à ses cotés? Ça en revanche il n'arrivait pas l'imaginer.

On frappa à la porte.

Sirius se leva à toute allure, envoyant par la même, voler les couvertures à travers la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour se retrouver face à elle.

Il soupira d'aise. Elle était là. Devant lui, habillée d'un grand pull qui lui faisait office de robe avec des petites ballerines.

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.." souffla t-il d'une voix rauque en se plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et lui retombaient sur les épaules en de longues mèches dégoulinantes.

"J'ai mis des ballerines.." répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle tenait son sac à bout de bras, lui aussi dégoulinant et son maquillage avait légèrement coulé. Elle était magnifique.

"J'ai froid." dit elle simplement.

Sirius s'écarta alors pour la laissé passer ce qu'elle fit en enlevant ses ballerines sur le pallier. Ils se tenaient face à face, Sirius ne pouvant se détacher de ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et demanda :

"Tu aurais un pull ?" Elle le détailla de haut en bas, passant de ses larges épaules à ses abdominaux bien marqués en passant par ses pectoraux. Sirius n'était pas pudique mais la façon dont elle le détaillait lui hurlait de courir s'habiller.

"Apparemment pas." Répondit elle après cet examen son sourire s'élargissant de plus belle.

"Je dormais." menti t-il. "Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Tu peux prendre une douche chaude si tu le désires. C'est au fond à droite. " Il la vit alors se diriger vers sa salle de douche pendant que lui même allait vers le placard. Il attrapa un pull noir et un caleçon très large qu'il déposa à l'entrée de la salle d'eau. Il enfila lui même un jean et s'écroula sur son lit le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Elle était là.

Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que l'eau avait cessée de couler et que la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte pour en laisser sortir une Junes réchauffée, habillée des ses affaires. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune fille le regarda un instant. Il était allongé sur le dos, le visage reposant sur le coté, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Son torse finement musclé était imberbe à l'exception d'une fine ligne de poils noirs qui partait de son nombril pour allé s'échouer dans les abysses de son pantalon. Elle posa une main sur son torse et monta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il dormait toujours quand elle effleura du bout des lèvres sa joue mal rasée, sa pomme d'Adam puis sa clavicule droite. Elle posa alors sa tête contre sa poitrine et écouta son cœur battre sourdement contre ses côtes.

"Junes..." murmura t-il en remuant la voix rauque, encore ensommeillé.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle en se relevant légèrement.

"Tes cheveux me dégoulinent dessus..."

"Oh." Elle se redressa instantanément désormais à califourchon sur lui. Sirius toussota pour essayer en vain d'éclaircir sa voix et riva sur elle un regard couleur acier.

"Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? " demanda t-il la voix basse en posant une main sur la sienne. Junes vira instantanément au rouge foncé. La dernière fois, oui.. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu c'était au Noir' quand elle avait couché avec son ex pour le rendre jaloux. Ça c'était terminé dans du sang, du sperme et une violence assez... effrayante.

"Oh.. ça va bien. Je crois. " répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Sirius n'était pas très convaincu, la trouvant encore plus maigre que la dernière fois, mais ne releva pas.

"Comment va le mec que j'ai fracassé ? " s'interrogea t-il sur le ton de la conversation en se redressant sur ses coudes.

"Il s'en sors avec un nez cassé et une cote fêlée. Il a pleuré pour pas grand chose. Une vrai fillette." se moqua t-elle ironique.

"Tu es dure.."

"Non ça c'est toi Amour.." Il riva instantanément ses yeux dans les siens, étonné. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'en effet il était entrain de bander entre les cuisses de Junes. Il tenta de se redresser mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger.

"Ne parlons plus de ça tu veux.. " Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Après un moment d'hésitation Sirius referma ses bras autour de son dos et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux mouillés.

"Hey! Mais tu sens mon parfum.." s'offusqua t-il en riant.

"Comme ça ma peau à l'odeur de ton odeur.." répondit elle d'une voix ensommeillée ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux noirs.

C'était donc ça ? Ouah. Bizarre comme sensation.

Chaque mot lui bouffait le ventre, lui donnait des pulsions dans tout le corps comme des coups dans la poitrine, des morsures dans l'aorte.. Plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais testé: cock, crak, sexe, filles, hommes, chocolat, vitesse, alcool ..

Plus fort que tout. Il suffoquait tant Junes le faisait mourir. Elle était comme un poison qui coulait dans ses veines, brulant tout sur son passage, déchirant artères, veines, organes, muscles. Elles détruisait tout sur son passage, le rendant vide, stérile, net de toute saloperie, de toute mauvaise pensée.

Le regard résolument fixé sur son plafond, il la serra plus fort contre lui enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux humides.

Il respirait de grandes bouffées d'air, comme une verre d'eau après une longue traversée du désert......

"Junes ? "

"Mmh..? "

"T'as du rouge à lèvre ? "

"Dans mon sac, pourquoi ? " Sirius la souleva lentement et la reposa sur la matelat à ses cotés avant d'aller fouiller dans le sac de Junes posé à même le sol.

"Sirius..? Tu fais quoi..? " Elle s'était redréssée sur ses coudes et le regardait d'un oeil endormi fouiller. Après quelques secondes à retourner le sac en cuir il trouva le tube de rouge à lèvre. Il se releva et monta debout sur lit armé du dit tube.

"_Sirius, mais qu'est ce que tu fais _? "

C'était comme un tourbillon de sensation, de fourmillement partout dans son être, des milliers de fleurs dans son estomac.. Des milliers de fleurs..

"Sirius..? "

"Mmh..? "

"Je persiste à dire que tu aurais du me laisser la dessiner la fleur, parceque là....."

_4h58._

"_**Des milliers de fleurs en cuir rose, Junes**_."

**Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Trop longtemps ? Oui surement.

Je suis vraiment désolée de cette très longue attente. Un gros coup de... fatigues, blues, mou...? Tout ça à la foi. Mais l'histoire me trottait toujours dans la tête , et il faut que je la finisse.

Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, engueulades et autres . Vous n'avez pas oublié et moi non plus. Merci à Brume froide et F'sS tout particulièrement.

La suite de Noir Désir chapitre 8.

"Banquet" de Bloc Party.

http:// musique . ado .fr /Bloc-Party/ Banquet-t18416 .html

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé le fixait. Rieur.

Merde, merde ...

"Arrête ça."

"Non."

"Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça."

"Je sais."

" Alors, pourquoi tu le fais ? "

"J'adore t'emmerder. Sans compter que je gagne toujours à ce jeu là."

"Mais, c'est tes yeux là..."

"Tes yeux toi même."

"Ce jeu ne me fait plus rire."

"Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu t'arrêtes."

"Je prends le risque."

"Non ! Fais pas ça. "

"Pourquoi ? "

"Parce que."

Un sourire étira la face de Sirius. Il leva un sourcil provocateur et décroisa ses jambes. Sans la lâcher des yeux il se redressa pour très vite se retrouver debout sur son lit.

"Sirius ! T'as pas le droit de bouger ! "

"C'est écrit nul part. Et en plus j'ai envie de pisser, donc si tu veux pas perdre, tu vas devoir me suivre..." Et il recula jusqu'au bout du lit et en descendit toujours à reculons, sans la quitter du regard, la défiant de ses prunelles grises. Junes plissa le nez et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

"T'es vraiment qu'un... "

Le sourire de Sirius s'étira de plus belle et il lui tendit une main. Elle le jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de l'attraper et de le suivre, lui à reculons, elle marchant à petits pas, veillant à ne pas trébucher sur les cadavres de bouteilles amoncelées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui et devait donc lever le regard pour ne pas perdre. Il la fixait, ses yeux plus aguicheurs que jamais, et chantonnait à un rythme légers des mots d'anglais qu'elle commençait à connaitre par cœur..

_'' A heart of stone, a smoking gun  
I'm working it out, im working  
Why'd you feel so underrated?  
Why'd you feel suffocated? __''_

Il l'attrapa par la taille et, sa main dans la sienne, la fit tourner dans une valse étrange et burlesque. Il chantait de plus en plus haut ces mots qui si fort, si fort, lui détruisaient peu à peu le cerveau. Et elle riait, la gorge rejetée en arrière entièrement prise par la valse, par le tourbillon de son odeur, de ses mains, de ses mots... D'un demi tour habile, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse, leurs mains se levant au dessus de leurs têtes, imaginant sans peine la guitare électrique et les coups rythmés de la batterie. Il lui chantait sa chanson dans le creux de l'oreille d'une voix grave et légèrement fausse (pas que légèrement), mais elle s'en moquait.

_"Turning away from the light  
Becoming adult  
Turning into my soul  
I wanted to bite not destroy  
To feel her underneath  
Turning into the light"_

D'un geste Sirius la retourna et la fixant dans les yeux, la poussa un grand coup sur le lit où elle s'effondra, de grand éclats de rire s'échappant de sa bouche.

"T'as perdu p'tite tête ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas venir me regarder pisser. Tss..." Il croisa les bras sur ses pectoraux. "C'est le tue l'amour par excellence."

Junes qui essayait en vain de se sortir de l'enchevêtrement que formait ses cheveux leva un sourcil septique avant de partir à nouveau dans de grands éclats de rire. Elle se jucha sur un coude et le regarda à travers son rideau de cheveux doré.

"Amour, crois moi, tu fais bien pire que ça ! Tu n'es pas aussi sexy que tu le penses... "

Elle avait pris durant sa phrase un visage impassible et très sérieux comme pour conférer à ses paroles un soupçon de vraisemblance. Sirius sembla alors se décomposer sur place et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne su quoi répondre. Junes profita de ce moment de répit pour l'observer. Il avait détacher ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les épaules en de grandes mèches indomptables, son jean n'était qu'à moitié boutonné laissant apercevoir un caleçon rouge et son torse dénudé était un appel aux caresses. Il était à lui seul un appel à la luxure, au désir... Sirius sembla remarquer son regard perdu et appréciateur car, c'est avec un sourire arrogant fiché sur le visage qu'il s'adressa à Junes .

"Sale menteuse. Je suis le mec le plus sexy que t'as jamais connu... "

"Non. Il y en avait un plus sexy. " Elle lui lança un sourire carnassier.

"Sale menteuse..."

Sirius se ravança vers elle et, à quatre pattes grimpa sur le lit son visage au dessus du sien.

"Non je mens pas. Il était vraiment sexy, et il faisait l'amour divinement..." Junes se mordit la lèvre inférieure lascivement, fermant les yeux dans une jouissance feinte. Sirius crispa les yeux et lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde.

"Si tu me laissais te monter ce que c'est que faire l'amour en même temps..."

Il se pencha alors et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles de Junes qui frémit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius l'embrassait mais comme à chaque fois elle se sentait défaillir.. Il s'allongea sur elle lui faisant par la même sentir son excitation, et enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il força le passage de ses lèvres et caressa sa langue langoureusement.

C'était toujours la même chose.

Toujours la même danse.

Et comme toujours, quand la main de Sirius descendait sur son sein et l'empoignait vivement, quand sa langue se faisait violente, quand son sexe devenait dur et pressant, elle le repoussait doucement et partait dans la salle de bain. Elle fermait ensuite à double tour .

''Rahhhh !'' Grogna t-il férocement. Il se leva prestement.

''Ouvre Junes ! " cria t-il en tambourinant sur la porte.

''Non.''

''Putain mais ouvre ! J'ai envie de toi...'' Sa main se crispa sur le bois de la porte.

''Je n'entends toujours pas ! '' cria t-elle sa voix cachée par le bruit de la douche.

Il se décida finalement à abandonner, maudissant à voix basse cette petite allumeuse qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle vivait chez lui. Ils mangeait, dormaient, jouaient, sortaient et buvaient ensemble. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. Il l'avait découvert sous toutes les coutures: ses petites manies, ses cheveux en bataille au réveil, son goût prononcé pour les suhis...

Elle aimait beaucoup la peinture et Paris. Alain Souchon, ses chanson d'amour et la fureur tangible de Metalica, les crêpes suzette et les cunnilingus... Elle aimait les lèvres de Sirius et le regarder s'endormir. Sa voix au réveil et l'odeur dans son cou. Elle aimait quand saoul, il lui disait à quel point il la désirait et souhaitais la prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginable.

Non pas qu'elle lui ai avoué tout ça, non.. Il l'avait deviné à force d'études physionomistes, et de longues heures de conversation.

Il était amoureux.

Ah ça..

Ce putain de ras de marrée lui revenait à la face à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ou qu'il avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur le dessin grotesque au dessus de son lit. Un semblant de fleurs gribouillé par une nuit sans lune au rouge à lèvre rouge vif.

Violent.

Et lui qui quelques jours plus tôt traitait son meilleur ami de poulpe lobotomisé par l'amour...

Junes sortit de la salle de bain enveloppée dans une serviette blanche un peu courte. Elle le fixa quelques instants, lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea vers la cuisine à petits pas. Sirius se redressa sur un coude et mata ses petites fesses s'éloigner de lui.

Voilà. Le problème était là.

Junes ne voulait pas de lui. Enfin elle l'embrassait, mais tout ça restait bien trop sage à son goût. Et après avoir gouté à la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son sexe, tout ça le rendait dingue. Littéralement. Alors il la harcelait. Il inventait mille jeux stupides, où le perdant aurait un gage choisit par l'autre et, soit elle gagnait, soit elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais exécuter ses demandes.

''Sirius ? Il reste du lait ?''

''Sais pas.'' Souffla-il en se tournant boudeur de l'autre coté de son lit.

''Je n'entends toujours pas !''

Il se redressa vivement et cria :

''J'en sais foutre rien ! Si tu veux ton putain de lait va te le chercher !'' Et il retomba sur le lit enragé.

Quelque instants plus tard, Junes revint un verre de lait à la main. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du lit, et buvant son verre, Sirius lui tournant toujours le dos, dit :

''Que de grossièreté Black. ''

''Va te faire.''

''Quelque chose vous contrarierait-il, Monsieur ?''

Non mais c'était quoi ça? Elle se prenait pour son psy' maintenant?!

Sirius se retourna vivement et la fixa avec rage. Elle buvait toujours son lait, dans une parfaite expression d'indifférence, attitude qu'il lui connaissait bien. Pendant un moment il bafouilla devant cette statue de marbre puis pris d'un violent accès de fureur il lui attrapa le poignet qui continuait de porter à ses lèvres le verre de lait. Dans le mouvement ce dernier s'écrasa au sol. Elle ne sursauta même pas, continuant de le fixer, un léger sourire flottant désormais sur ses lèvres.

''Un truc qui me contrarie ? Ta pas une petite idée, Junes ?'' sourit il méchamment. Il serrait son poignet et la tirait imperceptiblement vers lui.

''Non. Éclaire ma lanterne, Black.''répondit elle en souriant.

Mon dieu qu'elle l'énervait ! Il la lâcha d'un coup et se leva dans un bond. Il fit trois pas, puis revins en arrière, tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Junes reprit son attitude posée en le regardant faire des aller retours dans la pièce. D'un coup il s'arrêta et la fixa:

''Tu joues avec moi.''

Constatation.

''Oui.'' répondit elle piquante. Puis voyant qu'il ne décolérait pas elle ajouta : ''Tu ne voulait pas jouer Sirius ?''

''Je veux te baiser !'' cria t-il. ''J'en ai assez de tes manigances et de tes jambes, de ton corps.. Tu joues avec moi et je déteste ça. Je déteste ça...'' Il s'effondra sur le lit les yeux rivé sur la fleur rouge, vite remplacé par le visage de Junes encadré par ses longs cheveux doré. Elle semblait perplexe.

''Que veux tu ?'' demanda t-elle.

''Junes...''

''Dis moi ce que tu veux ? Que je m'offre à toi sans retenu les jambes grandes ouverte et les lèvres humides ? Me fais pas rire.. Tu m'as clairement fais comprendre que tu détestait les filles comme ça. Qui t'étais toute acquises. Moi je suis pas à toi. Alors remet en et viens boire du lait.''

Il détestait quand elle le remettait en place comme ça. Elle était devenue la plus forte.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était toujours le plus fort. Comme un combat sans fin il la fixait, colérique et stupéfait. Puis d'un souffle il abandonna. Elle avait gagné. Réfreignant un sourire de vainqueur bien mérité, elle fit demi tour vers la cuisine le laissant boudeur et frustré sur le lit.

Sirius était un gros gros problème. Il était surement le garçon le plus tentant et le plus sexy qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Un véritable appel à la débauche, et aux longues nuits de baise. Mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, Sirius était aussi charmant, galant, doux, drôle, gentil, beau, prévenant, tendre... Non. Définitivement, Junes ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'un soir avec ce garçon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la « baise » comme il le disait si bien, mais qu'il lui fasse l'amour... Et oserait elle le dire ?

Oui.

Oui, qu'il l'aime.. rien qu'un peu.

Depuis trois jours qu'elle était chez lui, il ne cessait de vouloir aller plus loin, la cherchant tout le temps, inventant des jeux stupides, des devinettes, des histoire à dormir debout pour pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser…. Mais le pire c'était la nuit. Sirius n'avait qu'un lit. Grand certes, mais définitivement pas assez pour Mr Black. Il se collait à elle, se frottait à elle, les mains plus que baladeuses et il fallait un effort de volonté surhumain à Junes pour ne pas craquer, se retourner et lui voler ses lèvres.. Mais ça aurait été trop simple.

Elle avait compris à la longue à l'analyser. Et, bien que Sirius soit différent des autres garçons par certaines qualités énumérées ci-avant, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et Junes avait compris qu'un seul proverbe s'appliquait aux hommes : Suis moi je te fuis, Fuis moi je te suis.

Un proverbe qu'elle peinait à appliquer. Le suivre aurait été tellement plus facile, et tellement plaisant....

Appuyé contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, Junes regardait dans la rue les gens marcher. C'était un tellement beau quartier... qu'en trois jour elle s'en était faite reine. Du haut de son étage, elle observait, les gens, leur manies, leur robes Chanel, chaussures Versace et sac Dior ..

En bas, dans cet rue elle se serait sentie si différente de ses gens riches. Mais d'ici, de son étage, elle était la reine. Et tout ça grâce à Sirius. Elle seule avait le droit d'être ici, avec lui. Pas une des ses pimbêches dorées d'en bas, non, elle. Et sans Sirius, sans Sirius... La conclusion était difficile à avaler mais sans Sirius elle ne serait rien. Elle n'était pas catastrophiste ni rien mais, il était évident qu'elle serait regardée de haut et reconduite à la frontière de leurs mondes assez rapidement. Sans lui.

Elle ne le voyait pas comme un sauf-conduit, un passeport vers un monde meilleur, non ça, ça n'était qu'un bonus... Mais Hey ! Même cette garce de cendrillon n'avait pas cracher sur le château et les belles robes !

Toujours sirotant son lait appuyée contre la fenêtre, Junes fut sortie de ses réflexions par la sonnette de la porte. Elle regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait 19h28 et posa sa tasse dans l'évier pour aller voir qui était là.

Dans le salon se tenait un Homme, grand, fin, des cheveux châtain clairs, il parlait avec Sirius à voix basse de façon très animé à grand renfort de gestes. Il semblait terrorisé.

Sirius quant à lui, fixait le nouveau venu, figé.

« …... et sans aucun autres maléfices ! Mon dieu ils venaient d'avoir un fils Sirius.. Que va t-il faire avec des parents fous ? Fous Sirius ! Elle les a rendu dingues ! »

« Calme toi Rémus... » Il s'appelait donc Rémus. « Que font James et Lily en ce moment ? »

Le dénommé Rémus s'attrapa les cheveux à pleine mains et dans une expression de pure folie cria :

« James est partie la chercher ! Bellatrix ! Il veut la tuer ! Par merlin Sirius, il va se faire massacrer et...et....» Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Junes se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, sa serviette de bain toujours autour de son corps, ses cheveux humides tombant sur ses épaules. Au regard médusé de Rémus, Sirius se retourna pour à son tour la fixer.

« Qui... » commença Rémus.

« ...Junes .»

« Oh. » Ce simple son avait des intonations d'évidence.

Elle était perplexe, son regard allant de Sirius à Rémus, et ainsi de suite. Ses sourcils aussi froncés que possible elle s'avança vers le nouveau venu. Quelle attitude adoptée ? Leur conversation avait l'air grave et, il fallait l'avouer, vraiment bizarre... Un bonjour ? Une bisou sur chaque joue ? Un 'Enchantée de rencontrer un ami de Sirius ! ' ? Non. Elle opta pour la plus logique des question.

« De quoi vous parlez...? Qui va mourir ? » Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas d'eux, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

Le dénommé Rémus la fixait, détaillant son corps de bas en haut, puis son visage, sondant ses yeux bleu pâles, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose d'important. Junes lui rendit son regard et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent elle pu remarquer la couleur étrange de ses prunelles. De l'or. De l'or chauffé à blanc.

« Ridicule... » souffla Rémus en se détournant d'elle. Sans attendre un mot de sa part, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, passant à coté d'elle sans la toucher. Elle le regarda passer, médusée, et quand il eu quitté son champ de vision, elle se rabattit sur Sirius.

Il était planté à un mètre d'elle, les bras ballants, fixant l'endroit ou Rémus se tenait peu avant. Il semblait tétanisé, assaillit de toute part, par des doutes et des peurs. Junes se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule nue; il était glacé. Elle aurait jurée que ses lèvres avaient bleui, et que ses mains tremblaient.

«Sirius...» tenta-elle timidement, se rapprochant de lui comme on approche un animal blessé. Elle se positionna en face de son visage, se baissant pour capter son regard gris acier. De sa main libre elle lui relava le visage, doucement, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elles les avaient connu tempête, nuages, acier.. La colère, le désir, et la joie s'y relayant, mais jamais, jamais elle ne lui avait connu un regard pareil. Pâle, froid, vide. Il la fixait sans la voir, comme on regarde à travers une vitre dans la train, quand toute sa vie défile sans qu'on y fasse vraiment attention, son esprit trop occupé pour se fixer. Sirius était ailleurs, bien trop loin pour qu'elle le récupère. Elle n'avait vu ce regard que sur une seule autre personne au monde ; elle même. Avant de prendre ses doses, avant de tomber, de sombrer dans la facilité et l'oubli...

«Sirius...Regarde moi... Regarde moi, je t'en prie...»

Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des ongles, effleura ses lèvres de ses lèvres, passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et petit à petit il revint à lui. Sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux et dans un unique souffle il lui murmura :

«J'ai froid Junes...Je meurs de froid...»

Il se fixèrent un moment, lui tremblant désormais de froid, ses lèvres bleus, les larmes coulant sur ses joues par dizaine, sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il allait s'écrouler. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je reviens. »

D'un pas résolu elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Rémus, était assis, la tête prise entre ses deux mains. Il se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière, des sanglots secouant son corps mince.

Toute la fureur de Junes retomba d'un seul coup.

Elle n'avait absolument rien comprit à leur discutions, mais sans aucun doute, cet homme, ce Rémus, avait annoncé à Sirius une nouvelle bouleversante... Et il en tremblait lui aussi.

« Rémus.. » souffla t-elle. Il leva son regard doré vers elle, surpris dans un premier temps, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la vision, puis en colère.

« T'es encore là ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as pas encore compris ? Casse toi ! Fous nous la paix ! Reviens demain soir quand Sirius aura envie de baiser, mais là... mais là... »

Sa voix se brisa. Les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle, et il recommença à se balancer sur lui même, plus fort, ne retenant plus ses sanglots.

OK. Là elle était mal. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait faire dans un moment de désespoir comme celui ci. Des gens étaient sans doute mort, et même si cela ne la concernait pas directement, elle ne laisserai pas Sirius seul.

Pas seul avec lui.

« Je venais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose. Un thé, une couverture... Mais apparemment non. Je ne veux pas vous chassez d'ici, déjà parce que je n'y habite pas, et ensuite parce que vous êtes l'ami de Sirius. Sachez seulement, que si les circonstances étaient différentes, pour avoir tenu des propos pareil sur moi, vous vous prendriez mon poing dans la gueule. »

Sur ce, elle fit demi tour.

Sirius avait glissé le long de la porte d'entrée et il tremblait toujours. De ses yeux vides, il fixait un point entre le plafond et le mur et ses lèvres remuait imperceptiblement, comme s'il chantait une chanson sourde. Junes s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui prit les mains. Il était toujours glacé.

« Viens. Suis moi. »

Elle l'aida à se relever, passant son bras gauche sur ses frêles épaules, elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle l'appuya sur le lavabo, et pendant qu'il se fixait dans le miroir, elle déclencha l'eau de la douche, la réglant sur la température maximum. De la buée commençait à se formait un peu partout, dans la salle de bain. Elle le retourna face à elle et entreprit de défaire son jean, bouton par bouton. Il se laissa faire, trop occupé à fixer un point sur le mur d'en face. Quand Junes s'agenouilla devant lui pour faire passer le pantalon sous ses jambes, des larmes virent s'écraser sur son front blond et elle sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Elle fit descendre son boxer le long de ses jambes fines et le poussa sous l'eau brulante. Il releva la tête sous le jet, ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer, mais de l'eau lui rentra dans les poumons et se fut un gémissement à la fois de douleur et d'étouffement qui naquit entre ses lèvres.

Gémissement premier d'une longue série.

Il cria longtemps, ses mains s'agrippant dans le vide de la douche, frappant le carrelage blanc, l'eau brulante lui coulant sur le corps. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus fort, et quand l'eau devint de plus en plus rouge, et le carrelage qu'il laminait de coups de moins en moins blanc, Junes enleva la serviette qui l'enveloppait et entra dans la cabine de douche à son tour. Elle ferma la porte vitrée pour que la bouée n'enveloppe qu'eux, et laissa l'eau couler quelques instant sur son corps la temps de s'habituer à la température. Elle lui saisit les poignets. Il la fixa, les yeux défoncés, il respirait bruyamment, la bouche ouverte, cherchant un souffle unique, un recours à sa souffrance. L'eau lui coulait sur le visage, sur ses lèvres, sur ses mains ensanglantées. Il était là nu, devant elle, plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, plus perdu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais senti et ce n'est qu'a moitié étonnée qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi en carrelage.

Sa tête heurta de plein fouet le revêtement, et sous le coup sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier, cri qui mourut entre les lèvres de Sirius.

Sa langue la pénétra avec force et ses mains saisirent ses cuisses pour la soulever. La tête de Junes tournait encore du choc, et elle ne put donc pas résister quand deux doigts rentrèrent en elle de force. Sirius mordait son cou, le creux de ses épaules, ses lèvres, ses seins, chaque parcelle de peau était meurtrie de ses dents, pendant que ses doigt s'enfonçait plus profond encore.

« Sirius arrètes ! Non ! » Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces en vain. « Pas comme ça... Pas comme ça s'il te plait... »

Agacé par ses gesticulation, Sirius attrapa ses longs cheveux ruisselants et les tira en arrière, la retournant face contre la paroi.

« Arrête ! Je t'en prie, Sirius ! » Junes se mit à sangloter de peur, et lorsque Sirius frotta son érection contre elle, et qu'il empoigna son sexe pour la pénétrer Junes se mit à hurler.

« Rémus ! Rémus s'il vous plait! Je vous en prie ! Rémus ! Rémus ! »

Dans l'instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, puis celle de la douche. Rémus, empoigna Sirius par le bras et l'envoya contre le carrelage. Il attrapa Junes encore sous le choc et la serrant contre lui, l'enleva de la douche. Cette dernière s'agrippa à son pull, et s'effondra en de lourds sanglots.

« Lache la... » Sirius se relava un sourire sur les lèvres. « Laisse la c'est bon Rémus. Je lui faisait rien. Elle gueule pour rien. »

« En général Sirius, les femmes ne crient pas pour rien. » Rétorqua Rémus d'une voix calme, en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps nu de Junes.

« Ah oui ! » Sirius éclata d'un rire tonitruant. « Parce que toi tu t'y connais en femme c'est sur. » Son hilarité n'avait de cesse.

« La ferme Black. Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, tu m'as compris ? »

« Oh... Tu m'interdis maintenant Moony, c'est nouveaux ça...Comme quoi toutes ces années passées dans nos ombres à James et à moi n'ont pas été vaines ! Tu as finalement réussi à avoir de la personnalité ! » Il riait de lui même, mais voyant que Rémus ne la lâchait toujours pas, la colère monta.

« Mais bordel Rémus, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ! T'en a entendu d'autre crier pendant toutes nos années de lycée, et certaines plus forts que ça ! S'en est qu'une parmi d'autre ! Une putain comme les autres ! »

Sous ces paroles, les mains de Junes se crispèrent un peu plus sur le pull de Rémus, et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il avait une odeur apaisante, comme celle du miel, mais en plus fort.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ça. Pas encore. Pas cette fois. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'acier le plus dur rencontrant l'or le plus doux. Un instant. Un souffle.

Sirius s'effondra. Il glissa le long du carrelage et un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, comme un chien blessé. Il se mit à pleurer de toute ses forces, de toute son cœur, ses mains empoignant ses cheveux noirs, les larmes roulant sur ses joues mal rasées.

Rémus ne laissa pas le temps à Junes de faire demi tour pour le consoler, il la tira vers le salon, attrapant une grande serviette de toilette au passage. Il l'assit sur la lit et l'enroula dedans .

« Ne bouge pas... » souffla t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui ramena une tasse de thé fumante qu'il lui déposa dans les mains avant de s'assoir par terre devant elle. Ils ne la quittait pas des yeux, la fixant d'un regard doux, apaisant. La où Sirius était force et détermination, Rémus était calme et patience.

Il attendrait qu'elle parle en premier.

Junes prit quelques gouttes du liquide dans sa gorge. Il avait rajouté du miel.

Elle se décida enfin à le regarder. Sur son visage un très léger sourire flottait, comme une invitation à se confier.

Dans la salle de bain, Sirius pleurait toujours.

« Pourquoi... » commença t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise. Rémus lui indiqua d'un léger mouvement de tête la tasse de thé encore fumante, conseil qu'elle suivit. Quelques gorgées plus tard, elle put enfin parler.

«...Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? » murmura t-elle.

Rémus soupira avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns dorés.

« Sirius fait toujours des choses... Il a toujours des réactions incompréhensibles. Il est impulsif, crétin et parfois violent. Tu étais là, contre lui et je suppose...qu'il a voulu trouvé le réconfort là où il le pouvait... »

« Mais! Mais j'étais prête à l'aider !» Cria t-elle

« J'étais là j'aurai pu l'aider ! Il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Il n'a pas besoin de me faire ça.... » Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, les essuya d'un revers de main rageur. Main que Rémus attrapa au vol. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux plus qu' incroyables...

Ils se fixèrent un moment, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Rémus plissait les yeux de temps en temps, comme s'il lisait en elle... C'était à la foi troublant et très agréable...

Comme s'il lisait en elle...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue d'une main papillon... Tant de douceur après tant de fureur l'emmure au plus haut point.

« Rémus...? » souffla t-elle, le regard légèrement interrogatif.

Dans l'instant il recula sa main, se racla la gorge pour cacher sa gène. Il baissa les yeux et se releva, époussetant ses vêtements au passage.

« Je vais vous laisser. » Il prit la direction de la porte. Junes bondit sur ses jambes.

« Attends ! S'il te plait, Rémus. » Elle lui saisit le bras alors qu'il attrapait la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Rémus soupira avant de se retourner vers elle. Il semblait épuisé.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail. N'aie aucune crainte pour Sirius. Jamais plus il ne posera la main sur toi. »

Il se détourna vers la porte.

« Je sais. »

Un silence.

« Je le sais. Tu as...quelque chose. Quelque chose dans les yeux, qui fait qu'on comprend, qu'on sait où sont nos erreurs, pourquoi l'on souffre... Sirius a compris. Je t'ai mal jugé, j'en suis désolée. »

« C'est réciproque.. » murmura t-il en la regardant à nouveau en face. Junes lui sourit doucement.

« Reste. Reste s'il te plait. Tu pourras repartir tout à l'heure. Demain matin. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail... »

« Oh... » Elle baissa les yeux, son regard se portant rapidement vers la salle de bain ou Sirius gémissait encore, comme un réflexe.

« Mais je peux le remettre à demain.... » Junes le vit se détendre, ses épaules tombant plus bas, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire.

« Super ! Je vais nous faire à manger et après on pourra regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu ou.. »

« Tu as l'air épuisée... » souffla t-il.

« Non ! Non ça va ! Ça va même bien. » Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'armoire d'où il tira un grand t-shirt et un caleçon qu'il lui lança.

« Mets ça. Je vais préparer à manger. » Sur ce il se dirigea vers la cuisine, fermant la porte de la salle de bain au passage. Les gémissements de Sirius furent alors étouffés par le bois blanc. Junes laissa tomber la serviette au sol et elle enfila les affaires de Sirius. Elles sentaient lui...

Une odeur forte, piquante... Tellement différente de celle de Rémus.

Se mordant la lèvres, et non sans un dernier regard vers la porte de la salle de bain, Junes prit la direction de la cuisine.

Rémus était de dos, un tablier noir autour de la taille, il s'occupait du contenu d'une poêle sur le feu. Ils avaient les épaules plutôt carrées, une taille fine, bien moins costaud que Sirius. Pourtant il possédait en lui une force qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez personne. Une force tranquille.

Elle s'approcha doucement et se pencha au dessus de son épaule droite pour admirer le contenu de la poêle. Des steaks.

« Je suis végétarienne... » murmura t-elle dans un sourire. Elle s'attendait à le voir sursauter mais il n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise.

« Oh.... Je mangerai le tien alors. » Un sourire s'allongea sur son visage. « J'ai fais des pâtes aussi. »

« Miam. » Elle se mit à rire, et alla s'assoir sur le bar. Elle alluma une cigarette qui trainait là et commença à aspirer la fumée acre. En voyant que Rémus se pinçait le nez elle demanda:

« Tu ne fumes pas ? »

« Non. J'ai l'odorat très sensible et c'est une odeur qui m'indispose vraiment.»

« Oh. » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'empresser de l'éteindre. Elle jeta le mégot par la fenêtre.

« Fais attention. Tu risque de mettre le feu aux perruques des passantes en bas. »

« Oh, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elles... » Elle sourit en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la fenêtre. « Elles ont les moyen de s'en racheter d'autres. » Il rit avant de lui tendre une assiette de pâtes énormes. Lui ne s'était servis que les steaks.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Junes sentait la fatigue monter en elle et elle apprécia le calme dont Rémus faisait preuve. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de discuter pour combler le vide entre eux, car aucun vide n'existait, aucune gêne. A la fin du repas Junes fit la vaisselle, tout en lui racontant ses jobs, ses mésaventures avec certains clients, les potins qu'on lui racontait souvent. Il riait de bon cœur quand c'était drôle, l'écoutait attentivement quand il le devait et se taisait quand c'était nécessaire.

Il ne parla pas de lui, mais ça Junes ne le remarqua que plus tard.

Au bout du vingtième bâillements il lui tendit la main et dans un sourire la guida jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent, elle en dessous des couvertures, lui au dessus.

Ils discutèrent de tout de rien, et quand le sommeil arriva, c'est apaisée que Junes s'assoupit.

Rémus tourna son regard vers la salle de bain puis sur Junes. Quand il sut qu'elle était profondément endormi, il passa un doigt dans son cou, caressant sa peau blanche, diaphane.

« Tu peux sortir. Elle dort. » souffla t-il.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement et Sirius en sorti, habillé seulement d'un caleçon. Il s'approcha du lit et posa ses yeux sur elle. Son souffle régulier indiquait qu'elle était en paix.

« Merci.. » murmura Sirius en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

« Elle est incroyable. »

« Je sais... » Sirius s'assit au bout du lit. « Elle me rend dingue Rémus... »

« Mmh... » Il repassa les doigts dans son cou, se penchant pour sentir son odeur. Il inspira doucement, fermant les yeux.

« Je peux le comprendre. » Un éclat surnaturel venait de passer dans son regard. « Elle est la vie même, pour nous qui sommes déjà morts. »

Sirius aquieça. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'ils ne reparlent.

« Elle ne me pardonnera jamais... »

« Elle l'a déjà fait. »

« Non... Non, pas après ça... » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, son regard fixé sur Junes.

« Que lui as tu dis ? »

« Que tu étais un connard. »

« Bon résumé. »

« Merci. »

Un silence.

« Tu vas passer la nuit ici Rémus ? »

« Oui. C'est ce qu'elle désire. »

Sirius acquiesça. Il s'approcha, effleura du bout des doigts ses cheveux blonds, embrassa sa gorge, sentit son odeur. Il aurait pu rester là des heures sans le regard menaçant de Rémus. Junes bougea dans son sommeil, remua les lèvres en d'incertaines paroles puis le silence. Sirius s'allongea à coté d'elle et posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Tu vas la protéger n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'est ce qu'elle désire. »

« Tu as lu en elle? »

« Comme dans un livre ouvert.... »

Un silence.

« Tu la désires n'est ce pas, Rémus ? »

Un silence.

« Oui... Elle est la vie même. » Sirius acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, moi aussi je la protégerai. De toi. »

Et Rémus acquiesça.

_**L'amour Humain ne se distingue du rut stupide des animaux que par deux fonctions divines : **_

_**La caresse et le baiser.**_

_Pierre Louÿs_


End file.
